Two Hearts
by Knight-Dawn
Summary: When two hearts beat as one, no power is strong enough to come between them. They were lonely once, and broken, but together they are whole. 100-challenge drabble fic. Riku/Xion pairing. 100. Endings. "There are no such things as happy endings, because nothing ever really ends." 101. Bonus extras and out-takes chapter.  The fanfiction half of this is now complete!
1. Introduction

Introduction

* * *

><p>When first they met, they shared no introductions. They needed none. In that first moment, they summed each other up. They were enemies, fighting for opposing sides. They meant nothing to each other; they merely stood in the way of progress.<p>

He was the imposter, wearing the cloak he had stolen from their order to hide in the shadows and strike them down from beneath their very feet.

She was the fourteenth of the thirteen, just one more faceless opponent to defeat, one more nobody who was never meant to be.

Neither wanted to admit how alike they truly were.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Once again, I was greatly inspired by the 100-challenge done by Amatus called "One Hundred Suns". It inspired me to start writing my own 100-drabble fic "Fragments: Another Side, Another Story." But where Fragments is scattered over many ideas, bound together by common themes... I wanted to do something more like One Hundred Suns, which was purely focused on RikuShi.

Well, that idea has become "Two Hearts." The title is from a novelette I read a while back, and I think it fits this story as well.

Also, what makes this story different is that I'm double-posting it here and on deviantArt. And on dA, I'm giving each drabble a corresponding image. The link to my dA is on my profile here, so if you're interested I'll be making a folder in my gallery for this challenge. You can view it there.

So, without further delay... Here's the first drabble of "Two Hearts."

Enjoy!


	2. Never Again

Never Again

* * *

><p>As she runs into his arms, he catches her and holds her close against him, as close as she can possibly be. But that still isn't close enough for them.<p>

She buries her head into his shoulder, her body shaking as she sobs against him without making a sound, without shedding tears. She has never been one to cry, and never will be.

Riku just stands there, like a rock—like the _land—_and holds her.

He can't bear to see her like this.

_Never again,_ he thinks.

_I won't forget you... Not this time._

_This time, I'll never let you go._

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>This one is supposed to be about the first time they meet again after Xion returns. In this one, things happen a little differently than in "Fragments." (I'm thinking it'd be sweet to have Riku save her from the "World of Dreams" featured in KH3D. So for this drabble-fic, that's what I'm going with.^^)

Xion's name can be interpreted as "I won't forget you," so Riku's thoughts allude to that a bit. He's basically decided that not only is he going to remember her this time, he's not going to let anything happen to her again in the first place. (I get sad every time I read the drabble "Almost" in OHS by Amatus. The last line gets me every time. So this is the other side of that in a way, too, I guess.)

And on a related note, thanks to Amatus for reviewing! :D It's okay. I go off on tangents too. (All the time.) And I agree, that's sort of what I was going for. Sometimes, the person you hate the most is actually a lot like you... And that's exactly why you hate them. Because you don't want to see the aspects they have in yourself. :( I agree, too, that that would be awfully hard on Riku. I can only imagine how creeped out he'd be if he thought about that too hard. (_DX The girl I'm in love with is basically a combination of my two best friends! The heck is with that?_) But I like the idea that he gets over it and sees her as her own person. He loves her for who she is, not because she's like anyone else.^^ XP You're welcome. I remember reviewing OHS with a comment that I "preferred RoXion to RiXion" when I finished. I've got to say, somewhere between reading the rest of your stories and working on Fragments, that changed. RikuShi is now my favorite. :D So you effectively converted me. (Though I liked it all along, really...) As for the novella... It's called Two Hearts, actually. But it's a sequel to another, full-length novel by the same person. Which would be "The Last Unicorn," by Peter S. Beagle. You may have heard of it... and if you haven't you should check it out. (It has an animated film, too... Which actually follows the book for a change. The author wrote the screenplay himself, though, so that's why... XD) It's less well-known than other fantasy stories, but it's one of my favorites. When I first read Two Hearts, though, I cried my eyes out. (I'm going way off on a tangent here, see?) I'll leave off with that.

Enjoy the RikuShi fluffyness until next time~!

See ya then. :D


	3. Faith

Faith

* * *

><p>"C'mon, Riku. You heard them. All it takes is a little faith and trust!"<p>

Her smile glows as brightly as the dust that covers both of them as she takes hold of his hand, locking her fingers inside his.

"Just a little faith, huh?" he asks, still not completely sure. He's flown before, but never this way. Faith alone seems such a frail and fragile thing to rest a life upon.

"Think of the happiest things," she whispers in a sing-song voice. "All you have to do is believe..."

Riku smiles, soaring along with his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>I was a little torn on what drabble-idea to post next. I finally picked this one, since I'm really eager to draw the picture that goes along with it... And considering the nature of "Fragments" right now, I'd rather post some happy/fluffy drabbles here since that one's headed in a dark direction.

Plus, I just really, really like that song. :)

Obviously set in Never Land. I find it a little odd that Riku and the other members of Sora's party can just up and fly just because he has the ability. So, based off that... Riku's first pixie-dust powered fleight is with Xion. I hope I conveyed the impression that she _is_ what makes Riku the happiest.

Thanks again to Amatus for reviewing! My laptop got a weird virus last year, too. And none of my teachers believed me when I tried to explain it to them. (It was rather hard to get work done.) I have my fingers crossed in hopes that Xion will return. If not... Well, I'll still write about it. XD. I just like to put my characters through a lot of hardship before they earn their happy ending. And yes... It is more hopeful. :) Riku's never gonna let it be "almost," this time around. And yet (as you'll see) he's _still _painfully awkward about his feelings for her. O.O Yeaah... That is rather awkward, come to think of it. I still love his last words to her though, about the ice cream. When I watched that cutscene, I didn't know if I wanted to laugh or cry. It's so pathetic, yet sooo heartfelt all the same. DX. So yeah. I still like RoXion, too. (^^You're right, it is still very sweet in it's own way.) XD. Awesome! I think you'll like it. Tell me when you get around to reading/finishing it. :D

I've got the first two pictures up on dA. (And that Lerith one from Fragments, too, in doodle form...XD.)

Here we go! (Music starts playing~)

XD. Just kidding. See you next time!


	4. Out of Time

Out of Time

* * *

><p>Before he even reached the top of the clock-tower, he knew he was already too late. Too late to amend his farewell, to tell her the truth—that he didn't want her to go away, didn't want to <em>forget<em>.

Too late to admit to feelings he still wasn't entirely sure of, feelings she'd given him for the first time.

His memories were already beginning to blur, as was his vision.

He tried to hold back the tears, but one escaped. It fell down his cheek from beneath his blindfold as he stood there, silent.

He knew he was out of time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>I know this drabbles rather like "Almost," which I love the idea of, even if it was heart-breaking. (That is, the idea that Riku actually tried to stop Xion by going to the clock-tower.) I tried to make it different while still keeping the idea intact.

I also know Riku's proably _liked_ girls before (such as Kairi), but Xion's still the first girl he's really _loved_. (Even if he won't admit it yet.)

I'm working on some happier drabbles, too, but one prompt I'm kind of stuck on is "rivalry." In my head, I can't stop thinking about the (overdone) rivalry between Riku and Roxas... Which I don't really want to use for the prompt. But nothing else comes readily to mind. I can't stop trying to figure out something different. I'm kind of skipping around my prompt list anyway, though.

I'll think of something eventually.

See ya next time!


	5. Dead Wrong

Dead Wrong

* * *

><p>He thought it would be easy to say good-bye, despite everything they'd been through.<p>

But when the time came to part with her forever—and not just her, but all his memories of her, of the days they'd spent together—he realized he'd been wrong.

Dead wrong.

"Thanks for everything, Riku."

She refuses to look up at him as she says this, and he knows her heart is breaking.

Just like his.

"Yeah," he agrees, quietly. A simple response, yet all he can muster.

He only hopes she didn't hear the pain in his voice.

He'd never felt so terrible.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>I think I'm gonna post a fluffy drabble next chapter.

And Riku, really, you should've known better. Of course you're gonna miss her, even if you can't remember what you're missing.

Thanks once again to Amatus for reviewing! I thought you'd like that drabble. :) And I'm glad you liked Out of Time, too. I did get the subliminal message you sent in "Almost." Man, that is just just a sad (yet sweet) idea. It makes me smile to think that, too. :3 Ah, Riku. Xion's probably going to be very annoyed with you in that case. XD. The first image that popped into my head when I read your comment on rivalry was, actually, a continuation of the idea I had for the Thanksgiving picture. XD. Cause Riku's too sexy for his own good dressed like that. (Did I really just type that? ^/^ Lol.) I actually really like the Sora vs. Xion idea, though. Not too many fics portray either of them as the jealous type... I think I'll go with that. :D Aw, Nomura's such a tease, isn't he? Have you seen the newest trailers for 3D yet? (I can't tell if it's flashback or what, but _Braig_ makes an appearance. o.o) As for Riku and Xion... I think they'll be okay this time around. After all, I think they make a pretty awesome team. It'd take an awful lot to get past both of them. :) And yeah, the line does make perfect sense in context... But I still cracked up when I went to Youtube just to read the comments. Man. Gotta love the comments. XD. And thank you.^^ I'm glad you like it. It was fun to draw Leon blushing like that. :)

See ya next time!


	6. Dreamer

Dreamer

* * *

><p>They lay on the sand, the incoming tide washing over their feet as they gaze skyward.<p>

"There sure are a lot of worlds out there, huh?" Xion asks.

"Yeah," Riku agrees.

Xion smiles. "I know it's our job to protect them, but you know what? Someday, I hope they won't _need _us anymore. That there will be peace."

Riku reaches out and takes hold of her hand, lacing his fingers inside hers. He can't help but grin at her.

"You're such a dreamer, Xion."

What goes unsaid is how much of a dreamer he is, too.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>But we all know it. XD.

I've got a couple more fluffy drabbles written (though one's a bit more than fluffy... *cough*), as well as a couple more borderline-depressing ones... I'm not sure which I'm gonna post next time.

Anyway, enjoy this one!

(In other news, I just got _The World Ends With You_. And it is awesome so far!)

See ya next time! :D


	7. 33 Percent

33 %

* * *

><p><em>Memory restoration at 33%.<em>

For some reason, Riku can't get the image of the computer he and DiZ used to fix Sora's memories out of his mind. Hazy images haunt his vision, shadows play at the edge of his memory, laughter echoes in his ears like the sound of the sea.

He can't shake the feeling that his own memory is stuck there, at thirty-three percent. That is, not nearly enough to remember anything, but enough to be haunted by what he has forgotten.

Raven-dark hair, sigh of the tide.

He dreams of her still, in a world without her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>I've got to say, I love those quotes from the endings of Chain of Memories. "Walking this road, without you..." The whole thing could fit the Riku/Xion pairing.

And while playing TWEWY yesterday and thinking about KH3D, the most epic idea ever dawned on me. Nomura-sensei says "there is no concept of death" (or whatever the exact quote was) in Kingdom Hearts. Basically, he has no set afterlife or anything... no one's really died, they've just lost pieces of themselves or vanished, etc. Then 3D comes out and apparently takes place in the "World of Dreams," (which I mentioned earlier as being my new theory as to where Riku and the rest will rescue Xion and the others from, hopefully)... And _Neku_ is there. Neku from TWEWY.

Here's the kicker: The entire plot of TWEWY is all about life and death... _Because Neku and the others are playing the Game to return to life. _In the trailer for 3D, Neku mentions to Sora that he needs help playing the Game. Implying what? That in Kingdom Hearts, _the World of Dreams is basically the afterlife._

I know it's just a theory, and made on a jump of imagination... But it has more support in games that are already out, too. In COM, Riku is offered the choice of "going to sleep forever," and BBS has similar themes (especially with Ven.)

I'm still excited about this idea, though, and I may do something with it even if it turns out to be no more than a theory.^^

Moving on now... Thanks to Amatus for reviewing! ^^I know, right? It's scenes like that that made them my preferred pair. ;) (Guess that means I ought to post it next time, huh? I finished "rivalry," too, though. It's a tough choice... But I think I'm leaning towards the fluffy. I have to say, I love TWEWY. It's... Not only unique, but captivating (and hilarious at times, even.) I want to help the characters so badly. DX I hope I didn't spoil anything with my theory up there for you, but I just had to bring it up. It's... scary, that's what it is. XD, and I understand. I really should be working on a project for the same reason. o.o It's really mostly cause I'm stuck in a math class where _people were throwing fruit and water bottles_ though. I can't focus in that kind of environment... But grades close friday and I've got to finish an already-overdue project and a chapter review. Thank Kingdom Hearts for calculators, huh? (Even though that made no sense. XD.)

And also to MonMonCandie! I recognize your name from the shout-out section in One Hundred Suns. Glad that you like mine. :) And yes, TWEWY is amazing. I've been wanting it for the past two years. I love it so far. (I will admit, though, it was the trailer for 3D that reminded me of it. I'm glad I saw that.^^) And cool that you're in a RikuShi mood. I hope you'll continue to enjoy my drabbles. :D

See ya next time, yo!


	8. Colors

Colors

* * *

><p>When Riku finds Xion painting one morning, he can't help but break into a grin at the sight of her. Unlike Namine, she isn't neat—the colors aren't just on the canvas, they're all over her as well.<p>

By the time they walk out of the room she'd been using, he's covered in them, too.

"Sorry I made a mess with the paint," Xion grins.

"Don't worry about it."

Xion laughs. "You've got paint on your nose."

"Yeah, that's not the only place I've got paint," he remarks, blushing.

He grins, though, when she turns red, too.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>I'm not sure I want to comment on this one. I guess I'll leave it up to you to decide where the paint is and how it got there. ;)

I posted another RikuShi one-shot earlier today, "Lullaby For You," based off a song from The World Ends With You.

Thanks to MonMonCandie for the review, and for reviewing Lullaby For You as well. :D I wasn't sure what I was going to do with that prompt until the computer came to mind. Then I had to use it, no matter how science-y it was. (Lol.) Thanks. And don't worry, I understand. I'm just happy to know you'll be reading it. :)

See you next time~


	9. Rivalry

Rivalry

* * *

><p>"Riku, I was wondering... Do you wanna go hang out on the island? Y'know... Like we used to?"<p>

"Actually, Sora, I asked Xion to—"

Sora's expression suddenly goes bitter, and Riku sighs.

"Sora..."

"You're just as bad as Tidus and Wakka," Sora snaps. "You spend all your time with _her_ now."

Before Riku can protest, Sora walks away, leaving Riku all alone.

He can't help but feel a little guilty—it's true enough. Nothing was really the same anymore.

He still hadn't expected Sora to feel such rivalry towards Xion.

Not since he'd always had Kairi.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Third revision of this prompt, and personally I like it a lot. I feel really, really bad for Sora though. He doesn't want things to change, but he can't stop change from happening. First Tidus and Wakka start doing their own thing, then Riku starts going out with Xion...

I think it's understandable that Sora feels a little left out.

On the other hand, though, that's how Riku always used to feel about Sora and Kairi. So there's actually a bit of past rivalry in this drabble, too.

Thanks to Amatus for the review! I'm still in awe that that idea dawned on me. I'm definitely using it somehow. I was imagining that both of them wound up with paint-spattered hair, though I'm sure it'd take a lot longer to wash out of Riku's completely. XD. It'd be really funny with red, cause that'd turn pink as it faded. (And that, Riku, is why you don't go and hug your girlfriend when she's covered in paint no matter how cute she is. Lol.) Abs would be funny. XP Xion. (And no, I wasn't thinking abs. Though... Who knows? Maybe some paint just... spilled somewhere. Maybe. XD) I love Riku's side, too. It's fun to play as him. And COM was actually my first KH game. (And boy, was it a wierd place to start. o.o) I'm sure you'll like this drabble. :D Even though it's sort of sad. And I'm glad I didn't ruin anything for you. (Though, research has proven that knowing the end to a story doesn't take away from the enjoyment at all in most cases-and I think it's doubly true with games since you still have to work to beat them even if you know the ending. Like I still haven't beaten any of the Kingdom Hearts console games and haven't even played BBS at all. I'm up to Hollow Bastion in the first and on... the day after Roxas gets mugged by Riku in the second (though I got to Pirates before, but that was when the PS2 I own now still belonged to my friend who moved away. He deleted that file at some point between the last time I played at his house and the time I bought the console and games from him. And I still haven't had time to get there again. I still have his best file, though, which he told me to keep. So... I can beat Xemnas and see the secret endings anytime I want, cause he unlocked all the good stuff on that file. :D Though it's kind of sad in a way.) So yeah, long story short... I tend to spoil plot details on stuff like that for myself, too, unless I know in advance that I have/will have the system and the game before it comes out. In which case I avoid the subject online until I'm done. And yeah, I know we'll make it. It just feels stressful right now, that's all.

^That rambly enough for ya? Lol. (And I swear, I talk like this, too.)

And also to MonMonCandie! XD. Like I said, no comment. Getting paint in... strange places is exactly the reason you don't hug someone who's covered in it. Yeah. Hug. Whatever. Lol. ;) And you're welcome. :D

See you next chapter!


	10. Gateway

Gateway

* * *

><p>They stand in front of the gateway back home, away from the dream-world she's been trapped in all this time, hesitant in the moment before their return.<p>

"This leads back to the world of light," Xion says. Her eyes are bright with wonder, but there is fear in her voice.

Riku smiles, stepping forward. "It's not so bad. Trust me. There's nothing to be afraid of."

He turns back to face her, holding out a hand. "We'll go together."

Xion hesitates a moment more before smiling and taking hold of his hand.

"Right. Nothing to fear."

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>"And now I step forward to realize this wish..." XD. It was fun to write this one, considering all the shout-outs it has to varied scenes. Including, in a creepy/cool/cute way, the scene where Riku reaches out to Sora that's in both the openings of KH and KHII. Yeah. Only it's _nice_ this time. And for Xion.

This would be the drabble dealing with the time Riku finally succeeds in bringing Xion home. And guess what Riku says when they wake up? Hee. Kairi's line to Sora at the end, of course.

"Welcome home."

D'aww. I wanna cry it's so cute. I seriously can't wait to draw this one, cause I can find reference for Riku's pose. :D

Thanks to Amatus for the review! I tried something cute at first, but it wasn't really coming out right and I ended up with that instead. I had two alternate versions... But one was too cliche and the other was plain creepy in a way. So I'm happy with what I wound up with. :) Hmm... That does sound interesting. I'd like to hear that theory sometime. (I love theories, in case you can't tell. XD.) And yes, yes it is. *evil grin* I'd love to see that moment, too. Sora asking Riku how exactly his hair became rainbow-colored. XD. Well, I'm going to get around to drawing it eventually. So I guess I have to decide by then. It'd probably be easier if he were shirtless, though. (Not that I want to draw that. Lol.) And yes, it was a very wierd place to start. I was really confused for a long time. I think I finally have things *somewhat* figured out now. Though playing the whole thing certainly helps. (And yeah, they're hard. And I tend to get stuck at wierd places, like the Cave of Wonders. I was really, really lost in that for a long time. XD.)

Anyway, see ya next time!


	11. Death

Death

* * *

><p>Riku found Xion where he thought he would, out on the balcony, staring at the full moon high above.<p>

She'd said that she wanted to be alone, but he knew her better than that.

"Xion," he sighed at last, letting her name hang in his breath as he sought the right words to speak. This was not something he wanted to screw up.

"I do not fear death," she said, not moving.

They stood on the verge of victory, knowing the battle ahead might cost them their lives—especially a life so fragile as Xion's.

Finally, Riku spoke up.

"I do."

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>I see this drabble occuring after the King (or someone else of high importance) tells the group that they might not all survive the upcoming battle against Xehanort. The battle to end all battles. (In other words, the end of KHIII.) I'd assume that it'd be even more likely that the nobodies (and by extension, Xion) wouldn't make it through. (I may very well go into this more with a later drabble.)

Xion's already died once, so she's trying to convince herself she's not scared... And Riku's not a fool. He's scared to die, scared that his friends (especially Xion) could die... And though he might be reluctant to admit it, he's not about to let things go unsaid this time. (Like what happened before.)

So, that's my logic with this one. I know it's a little morbid... But I kind of think it's cute in it's own way, too. :D

And thanks once again to MonMonCandie for the reviews! Lol, yeah. It won't take Sora long to bounce back, knowing him. Then they can all spend time together! And yeah, she is. :D I'm using both the KHII ending scene and the pose Riku has in the opening as ref. It's going to be interesting to combine them... (I'm still working on the drawing for "Faith," though. It's a bit tricky...) And yes, Riku stole Sora's line. XD (And now Xion's stealing one from Aragorn. Sort of.) Thanks a lot!


	12. Unbreakable

Unbreakable

* * *

><p>In the time he was away, he'd missed the sweet sound of the waves more than he'd thought he would.<p>

Even now, the sound filled him with emotions he couldn't begin to explain.

He walks over to where the waves wash over the sand, letting the water cover his feet as he closes his eyes.

_Remember..._

When he opens them again and looks down, he sees a single sea-shell has washed up beside his feet.

He picks it up, feeling both whole and incomplete at once.

The memories of her, though long asleep, remain with him.

Some bonds are unbreakable.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>It's funny, but some of these drabbles are very clear in my mind, but hard to actually write up. It seems like the stronger I feel, the harder it is to explain the feeling. Like, for this one, I found it easy to imagine how Riku's feeling somehow... Yet it took me forever to find the right words. I still don't know if I conveyed it all...

Oh, well. Hope it's still up to par, anyway.

Thanks to Amatus yet again for the review! Lol. Glad you liked it. I know Xion probably wouldn't like it, but... Well, I think everyone's fragile in their own way. There's always one thing that they just can't take, right? (I'm especially fond of having strength and weakness go hand in hand, though.) Lol. It is sweet, though. :) That's exactly what I was going for. Xion trying so hard not to show weakness, and Riku actually letting it show for once. :D It's okay. It is very "awww" no matter how serious it is.^^ (I'll definitely be coming back to this. Lol. I didn't steal it... not really.^^) And wow, I never even thought of that. But it's true. (It'd be even funnier if Xion's somehow connected to Riku getting his original appearance back... o.o) My friend just gave me his guidebook, with the words "you're gonna need it." Lol. He was right. I tried not to use it, but I get stuck a lot. Atlantica was... tricky. It took me a lot of tries to get through that one. (There's another world I would've liked to see Riku visit. Lol.) :D I'm almost done with "Faith." Mostly cause it takes longer to draw than type and I've been busy...

And also to MonMonCandie! It is very bittersweet, isn't it? But I enjoy writing bittersweet things, honestly. I'm really hoping for a happy ending, too. Lol. It is a bit tricky, but the real problem is just not having a lot of time to work on it. And thank you. :D (Just wondering, actually... Is the MonMonCandie on dA you as well?)

Anyway, I hope to have Faith up on dA soon. :D

See you next chapter!


	13. Obsession

Obsession

* * *

><p>Standing at his usual perch, the man in black reflects.<p>

He can't stop thinking about _her_, about the girl he'd fought.

His first words to her were confused, conflicted, shocked.

"Your face... Who are you really?"

Instead of trying to sort his feelings out, he turned that confusion into bitterness, hatred.

"I don't know who you're supposed to be... but you can't fight fire with sparks. Your Keyblade, it's a sham—_worthless._"

Even then, he knew it was a lie.

He hurt her, and she hurt him, too—worse than he cared to admit.

His obsession with her frightens him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>As bad as he *obviously* hurt Xion at their first meeting, I get the feeling her last line to him cut deep, too. And the whole "man in black reflects" thing seems pretty obsessed to me.

And while they hated each other at first, I think those feelings changed rather quickly. So quickly, in fact, they weren't even able to sort them all out. Which leads to the other cutscene in Days where they discuss Xion's fate at the islands. At least, that's how I see it.

Hey, at least they can say they always felt strongly about each other.

Thanks to Espionage247 for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying them so far. It's good to hear. :)

See you next time!^^


	14. Light

Light

* * *

><p>It does not surprise them that their child is born at dawn, that she took her first breaths at first light.<p>

Riku smiles sleepily at Xion—they've both been up all night—as she cradles the tiny newborn.

Xion smiles back and holds their daughter out to him. "She's got your hair, Riku."

He's noticed already—her thin locks shine like liquid silver in the light of dawn.

Riku gently takes her from Xion, holding her close to him as he gazes down at her with pride before glancing out to the rising sun.

They name her after the light, too—

Hikari.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>The prompts with words that so _obviously_ fit Kingdom Hearts are, truly, the hardest ones to write. The more different things a prompt can deal with... The harder it is to choose one idea over another. Both Light and Dark are on my list... And Memories, for that matter. So, for Light I went with something that ties in in such a way that it's a bit different (I hope.)

It's fitting that I was listening to "Hikari" by Utada Hikaru while writing this one, right? It sort of solidified the name I'd picked for their first child.

I also thought about saving this prompt for later, but I want to post something happy/fluffy today. :D

Hope you guys enjoy this drabble, and thanks for reading!


	15. Running Away

Running Away

* * *

><p>He <em>walks<em> away from her, which takes more effort than it should. Half of him wants to run away from her; the other half wants to run back. The last words of their conversation still echo in his ears.

"Thank you, Riku."

Those words almost froze him where he stood.

Why thank him? His words had only caused her more pain. He didn't deserve thanks for that—for telling her what sad fate awaited her at the end of what few days she had left to her.

His steps were slow, but...

He still felt like he was running away.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Because there's something about the ending of that scene that gives me this feeling... There's something a little too careful/deliberate about Riku's actions and tone of voice. Like he's forcing himself to hold back.

And Riku _should _feel like he's running away, cause he is. Running away from having to deal with Xion, and having to deal with his feelings.^^

Thanks to Mirae-no-sekai for the review! ^^It is cute overload, isn't it? There's going to be more drabbles about Hikari as this goes on, too. :)

And also to Espionage247! I'm glad you loved it. Hope you like this one, too.

And finally, thanks once again to Amatus! Lol. I forgive you.^^ And no, you never told me that before. That is a pretty name, but I do agree that it doesn't quite fit in. That's the hardest thing for me, thinking of names, cause somewhere along the way I decided I wanted them to have meaning. So the name can't just sound right, it's got to _be_ right. Which takes forever sometimes. DX. Which meaning did you give Haruki? A lot of the possible meanings would fit, though. :) Back on track, I've always thought Riku'd end up with a silver-haired daughter who'd grow up to be a total badass. A very pretty one. XD. She'll be back for some later prompts, I'm sure, so you'll see more of her then...^^ Hikari's one of my favorite words, actually. (I'm fond of light-related words, anyway, so...) :D And I'm so happy you like it. (I just realized I've got "eternity" on my list to, dang it. I can't think of "eternal" without thinking of Xemnas, which is a bit creepy...)

Oh, I almost forgot! "Faith" is up on my dA now. :D I may go and edit it later and add more shading, but I'm eager to get to work on "Out of Time." ^^

Till next time~!^^


	16. Eternity

Eternity

* * *

><p>"If Light and Darkness are eternal, then surely we nothings are the same... Eternal."<p>

Riku has to admit that what Xemnas said is right—light and darkness are eternal, and nothing probably goes on forever, too.

They're not the only things that last that long.

Light and Darkness, Yin and Yang, Push and Pull—what does that remind him of?

The sound rings faintly in his ears.

After they defeat Xemnas, and find the dark beach waiting for them, it's finally too much for Riku.

He collapses, one thought prominent in his mind—

He could listen to the tide for eternity.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Xemnas kind of creeps me out, but I still enjoyed writing this drabble. (And I tried not to have it turn out creepy despite quoting Xemnas at the start of it.) I love the ending scenes of KHII, and I'm happy I could work a RikuShi drabble into them. :D

The eternal sound of the tide is not just a reference to Xion in this chapter. It has a second meaning, but one that might not be obvious, so I'll point it out... In a draft of this drabble, I listed Love as the true eternal power, the force that drives everything: every conflict, truly, comes down to love in some form. Hate's just the flip side of that passion. So... The sound of the tide, in this version, symbolizes both Xion and Riku's love for her (though he's not aware of that yet.)

Now it's time for shout-outs! :D

Thanks x4 to MonMonCandie for the reviews! Cool, you got what I was going for with "unbreakable." Riku just can't stop going back to the beach cause that's where the memories are the closest. And yes, he'll remember eventually. :) (And neat, I look forward to seeing some stuff from you there, too. :D) With "obsession," I had to re-listen to the scene a few times before deciding that. He seems pretty regretful with the "fair enough, you could say I am the biggest nobody of them all," line. The scene "the man in black reflects" seems to show him feeling... something. I just took it that way. He seems to say things in anger sometimes that he regrets later (and sometimes right away) but he's too stubborn to admit it in the open. And lol, yeah. I guess so. But I think in this case they only hated each other _because_ they had a lot in common. With "light," I was a bit torn on that, too... Both are cute. And I know Hikari's a bit of a cliche name now, but sometimes when a name idea comes to me I can't get rid of it no matter how common it is. Let's just say she's an uncommon Hikari. Lol. So I'm glad you still think it fits here. :) And finally... yep. Sometimes I feel like slapping him, too. He runs away so much he ends up running all the way into what he was running from in the first place. (Lol.) Reminds me of Howl from Howl's Moving Castle a bit, there. And don't worry about that. I like getting reviews (who doesn't?) but I don't mind not getting them, either. :) Good luck with the rest of your exams!

Another thanks to Espionage247! It took me a while to get the wording right, but I'm glad it turned out that way. :)

And finally, thanks to Sakura Scout for reviewing this as well! Yeah, Riku runs away all the time... And even when he doesn't, you get the feeling that he wants to. But the thing is, he's there when it counts, right? I can't figure it out, either... Cause I really don't get the feeling that he's a coward, either. But my belief there is that if you face your fears, that's real courage. And it's fine that it took you a while-I'm just glad to hear you like it. :)

See you next time! :)


	17. Irregular Orbit

Irregular Orbit

* * *

><p>Xion smiled at Riku, staring up at the night sky.<p>

"Before," he said, "I didn't think I'd miss you when you... went away. But—I did. Even though I forgot you, I remembered."

Riku turned to her, the look in his eyes desperate—he wanted her to _understand_ this. "I know it sounds stupid. But, Xion..." he glances out to space, a smile crossing his face. "It's like how stars will have an irregular orbit around those dark places no light can escape from. I couldn't call you to memory, but I could tell where my memories weren't."

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>And like those stars, they have an irregular orbit around each other. :3 A little odd, I know, but I still think it's cute. Yes, Riku's using black holes as a metaphor for his love of Xion. XD. Or rather, how he felt without her. :(

Set on the same night as "Death." Riku's elaborating on why he's scared to lose her again. :D (I told you I'd come back to this night, Amatus. And I'm not done with it yet. :3)

Thanks to Mirae-no-sekai for the review! Lol. Yes, yes it does. This drabble deals with that a bit, actually. :) And yes, that's one of my favorite ideas. It's definietly true in my works. The conflict always comes down to that in the end... And it usually has to do with how the heroes win, too. :D

And also to Espionage247! Thanks, I'm glad it's cool. I was a bit worried Xion wasn't prominent enough in it, but I really like the idea that she's there without being there... Like in this chapter. :)

See you next time!


	18. Knowing How

Knowing How

* * *

><p>Knowing how much it takes to bring Xion to tears, Riku is stunned when a simple gift does it—just a handful of flowers a child had picked for her, dirt still falling from the roots.<p>

"Thank you," she muttered, watching the girl run back to join her family and friends where they were celebrating. Xion looks at Riku and smiles, wiping her eyes.

"Forget-me-nots," she says, answering his unspoken question.

Before he can do anything, they're confronted by the fox himself.

"Come on, you two—join in the fun!" Robin laughs, dragging them into the group with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Because Robin Hood has always been one of my favorite Disney films, and I'm sad it hasn't even been alluded to yet in Kingdom Hearts. :3 I somehow see the Keybearers splitting up to help out worlds in KH3. Wouldn't that be awesome? So this drabble takes place somewhere in there, between Xion's return (which I speculate in this to occur sometime at the end of 3D) and the final battle against Master Xehanort (which would be the final boss of KH3.) Riku and Xion took care of Nottingham together, while Sora and the rest were somewhere else.^^

As for the forget-me-nots... Well, I hope the reason they make her tear up a little is obvious. :( That little girl had no way of knowing, though, that Xion has been forgotten before. I guess it evens out though, cause they're gonna have a good time at this party. :D

Thanks to MonMonCandie for the reviews! :) Well, maybe not creepy exactly. He's tragic and sad in a way, too. I feel bad for Terra, but certain cutscenes with Xemnas give me chills. It was fun to twist his quote to a RikuShi angle, though. :) And I love Howl, too. 3 And yeah, Irregular Orbit did seem like it would be hard, but then I started thinking about the "orbit" part and thought of space. Which led me to that whole metaphor thing, but... Darn, it was hard to find the right words to explain it.^^ Glad you liked them, though.

See you next time!


	19. Dark

Dark

* * *

><p>Xion stands alone outside, breathing in the cool night air. She loves the way the night smells, so different from the day—it's just one more thing she'll miss if she...<p>

Refusing to think of that, Xion holds her head high and takes a deep breath before glancing into the room where Riku's already fast asleep, his blindfold laid out on the nightstand beside his bed.

She watches his chest rise and fall for a while before slowly turning away once more.

"The dark... is this really what you're so afraid of?"

She isn't sure she wants him to answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Another prompt set during their time spent together in Days.^^ Riku's pretty secretive about his fears, so Xion wouldn't know that he's not just scared of the dark but also of turning into someone he isn't (Xehanort) and also... He's scared to get too close to her, too, since he knows he's only going to lose her. But he can't help that.

I like the idea that Riku might take off the blindfold when he sleeps, though I think he might leave it on sometimes, too... But I have plans for the drawing that corresponds to this drabble that require the blindfold to be off. :D ('Cause Riku's not as asleep as Xion thinks...)

Anyway, thanks to MonMonCandie for the review! Lol, I thought it might be surprising (since I didn't say where they were till the end, after all...) Honestly, Robin Hood's the one I forget sometimes myself, but when I remember it I remember I loved it when I was little. It's been forever since I watched it, though. :( Mulan's my all-time favorite, though. I agree, though, that they should work all the animated films in somehow before it's over.^^ And sweet, I'm glad it was fitting.

See you next time~!


	20. Complicated

Complicated

* * *

><p>"What're you thinking about?" Xion asks one day as they're walking together. He's been quiet, and she knows that means he has something on his mind.<p>

Her sudden question startles him back to reality. He glances at her before flashing one of those little half-smiles of his that always set her heart racing. (Not that she'd admit it.)

"It's complicated," he sighs. Xion smiles and shakes her head.

"Why is it always complicated with you?" she asks, wrapping her arms around his waist.

That startles him, too, and Xion laughs as a blush spreads across his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>I know it's been a while, guys, and I'm sorry. I haven't been writing any of these for some time. I spent my vacation getting some much needed extra sleep in-between playing games and drawing. :/ And I really want to finish up a couple longer stories I've been delaying for a long time rather than work on a drabble series at the moment. ^^;

But, the good news is that I have a new computer. No more worries about my art programs crashing on me. Lol. I'm pretty happy about it right now.

As for this particular drabble... I had "Simple and Clean" running through my head the whole time I was drafting it. And I went through several drafts... It's not my favorite, but I'm satisfied with it as it is now. :) (Embarrassed!Riku never ceases to make me go "Awww..." And thus Xion makes a move on him... Lol.)

I think I was over-thinking this as much as Riku over-thinks everything. Heh.

Thanks once again to my readers and reviewers!

To Espionage247: It's okay. I'm just glad to hear that you're enjoying it.^^ Sorry for the delay with this one. :/

See ya next time.^^


	21. Making History

Making History

* * *

><p>The two of them have always done things their own way, followed the paths less taken. Even so, neither of them dreamt that such a day would come when their paths would lead them <em>here<em>.

Standing before the altar—Riku hides his anxiety behind smiles, Xion can barely keep still—they are making history. Their own history, where enemies can become lovers; where love wins out in the end against the odds.

When they make their vows, even though they know they're going to have to fight for their happily ever after—

It's still a dream come true for both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Yeah, I know. I'm a sap. (But I love being one.^^)

At least it's a "happily ever after" they have to fight for. I think I've said it somewhere before, but I actually do believe in such things... But it's relative. Life isn't perfect, but people who deal with their problems tend to be happier in the long run even if they have their bad days. And both Riku and Xion are the kind of people who *usually* tackle things head on. When they don't, they end up facing them eventually.

Heh.^^ Me and my in-depth musings... Sorry if I bore anyone with these.^^;

As always, thanks to my reviewers!

Espionage247:^^I'm happy you don't mind. Here's another cute one!

Amatus:*Waves* Welcome back! I figured you'd drop by again eventually.^^ I really don't mind, it's just nice to get feedback once in a while. And lol, I felt kinda like Axel over break. "What're you gonna do?" "Get some sleep." Heh.^^ (Sounds like you're sleepy, too, huh?) FFXIII, hm? So I'm guessing you have a PS3? Those games look pretty awesome, I admit. I want to play them someday. And yep. My work-load's actually not so bad right now, but I do have a few things that need doing.^^

Till next time!^^


	22. Illogical

Illogical

* * *

><p>"I fear you've become blinded by your feelings for the girl, Riku."<p>

"Feelings? What feelings?"

"You know what I speak of."

"...No. I don't. You're not making sense, DiZ. It's illogical."

"My point exactly. You're not thinking logically."

"..."

"There's no way to save her."

"...I'm not trying to save her, DiZ. Just... trying to ease her pain. That's all."

"To what purpose? She never should have existed in the first place."

"..."

"It would seem we have come to a stand-still. Riku, you know what must be done."

"...Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Dialogue only drabble! I've wanted to try this for a while. And then this scene came to mind-an embellishing of the scene "Riku's Resolve."

Again, it might just be the RikuShi shipper in me hearing it, but his "yeah" sounds rather resigned. Like he really doesn't want to do what must be done.

The "..." are where Riku's refusing to answer, if that wasn't obvious. It's impossible to write silence into a dialogue-only story any other way.^^;

Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!

To Espionage247: ^^I'm so happy you loved it! I really like that one, too. I wrote it a while back, but was saving it-because I didn't want to use it too early in the story. :D

To DGMSilverAirHead03: ^^Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like them so far! Only... 78 to go, now.^^; They're fun to write, though. :)


	23. Luck

Luck

* * *

><p>While everyone else is busy preparing themselves before the final battle, Riku is nowhere to be found. Xion keeps glancing to the doorway as she gathers her items together, worry furrowing her brow.<p>

He should be getting ready, too.

She's surprised—though, really, she should be used to it by now—when she feels strong arms embrace her from behind.

Silent, shadow-like, Riku has once again managed to sneak past her defenses.

He lingers there only a moment, slipping something into her hand quickly before he pulls away.

"For luck," he mutters, blushing slightly.

It's a thalassa-shell charm, just like Sora's.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>What I've wanted to do with this prompt since I saw "luck" on the list. :3 Riku can pretend not to believe those old island superstitions, but I think on some level he must-apparently enough to make Xion a charm for protection. (I wonder how long that took him...? Unless he was stalking Kairi when she was making Sora's, he'd have to figure out how to make them from scratch. o.o And then, even if he HAD been watching her, actually MAKING one would still be tricky... XD.)

Thanks as always to my reviewers! :D Four in one day this time! That hasn't happened in a long time. :)

To Espionage247: I seem to be writing "subtle" a lot... I really like that for this pair. Thank you, I'm glad you like it. :D

To XIIIXV: I'm glad you're enjoying it so far.^^ I'm definitely not going to stop writing.

To DMGSilverAirHead03: Heh, yeah.^^ 100 prompts. Aaand I'm drawing them over on dA, too~ (But I'm waaay behind with that by now. I haven't finished #4 yet. It may take a while to draw all these at this rate...^^;)

And to Amatus: Heh, cool. I understand that, I do that a lot, too-save reviewing something for when I have time to give it my full attention. :P Yeah, I kind of see where DiZ is coming from, but he can be a bit blunt/uncaring when it comes to things like that. (It's even worse, though, considering that even DiZ saw through to Riku's heart before Riku did... XD. Riku's too scared of his own feelings for his own good...) And yeah, Riku seems the type who'd just ignore someone if they pulled that on him. LOL. And... It is cute, isn't it? The poor guy _knows_ he can't save her, but... He's trying so hard to help out in any way he can. And, of course, part of him DOES want to save her, despite it all! :'( Soooo cute. Lol. And yeah, from you I'm not sure that agreement counts, XD. (Just kidding-I'm glad you think it sounds forced, too.) D: Don't even get me started on that scene. :( Other than the "Riku takes care of Xion" scene, that's the one that made me think about this pairing from the start. He sounds so hurt-damn it, he even bites his lip, he's hurting so bad. D: There's so much hurt in his voice, too. (But when he remembers her name, it kinda made me melt inside a little. Even Roxas forgot before he did. I think that's part of the reason this became my OTP over RokuShi-Riku held on to her longer than Roxas did. :'( Part of me thinks he might still be holding on, and that's why he's the way he is in KH2. The ending of KH2 has him sitting by himself staring at the sea, after all-that was my inspiration for so many drabbles.^^; He doesn't know what he's missing, but he can almost remember when he's there, listening to the tide... XD) And LOL, I think I'm one of the few people who ramble as much as you do. XD. I like reading your rambles, though, it's okay.

See you guys next time! :D


	24. Love

Love

* * *

><p>When he wakes up with Xion in his arms, part of him still thinks he might be dreaming. The fact that she's really <em>awake<em>, really _alive_, really _here with him_ is still hard to believe.

He's almost lost her far too many times. Even the thought makes him tense up, makes him hurt inside. Unconsciously, instinctively, he tightens his hold around her, burying his face in her hair. She stirs, smiling as she wakes up to feel his arms around her.

At that moment, he finally manages to speak the words he's been so afraid of.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>I meant to post this one yesterday to celebrate Valentine's Day with a Love themed drabble... But sadly, I was having tech issues with this site. DX

Anyway, I've already proven how much of a sap I am with past drabbles. XD. I'm going to start posting these regularly again.^^

This is set about a month after the great battle, for reasons that I'll go into with later drabbles... And a full length story. Yes. You read that right.^^ Once I finish this and a couple other stories, I'll be working on a post-KHII story that will be rather RikuShi centric as well as dealing with a lot of the themes I've played with in Fragments. :D (The down-side to this is... I'm sad to say Fragments is basically discontinued at this point. The plot lines in it will live on, though, and be twice as good in a full-length story.^^)

To my reviewers:

DMGSilverAirHead03: I can't post links here, but I have the same name on dA as I do here AND the link is my "homepage" on my profile here. :D

Mirae-no-sekai: He's got the potential to be a total sap. XD. I like putting him in awkward situations with Xion over the course of their time together. :)

Espionage247: I'm so happy you liked it!^^ That was one of my favorite themes so far, honestly. :D

Till next time, everyone~


	25. Judgment

Judgment

* * *

><p>Xion tries to pull herself together, using her Keyblade for support.<p>

_This Keyblade, it's a sham... **worthless**._

Staring blankly at the ground through the guard of the weapon, Xion tries to hold back the pain she's feeling on the inside. Though she does not show her tears on the outside, it's still obvious she's crying as she kneels there, her hand clasped tight around the hilt of her weapon.

What hurts the most is not the shame of having lost to him, nor the strange feelings of betrayal...

It's the fact that, deep down, part of her believes his judgment.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Because she _wants _to trust him, deep down.

I like to think that Riku might have seen this moment, perhaps from a hiding point behind the gate to Beast's Castle? He'd be feeling just as confused as she is... But I cut him out of this drabble to focus more on Xion and her feelings. :)

Also, I got the idea for Xion's pose in this drabble from "Time Forgotten One" by Kaito (Vocaloid) or all things. LOL. (The picture of Kaito kneeling there, his sword in his hand... I dunno, it looks cool. The lyrics kind of work for Xion in a way, too, but have nothing to do with the "plot" of this drabble here.^^)

To my reviewers:

Espionage247: :) I'm happy you liked it. :D

DMGSilverAirHead03: Yep.^^ He can be pretty protective of her. :) I'm working on a drabble that deals with the more violent side of that right now, actually.^^ I'm glad you liked it, though. :D

...Finally, this chapter also marks the 1/4 point of this series.^^ Only 75 drabbles to go! XD

Till next time~


	26. Opportunities

Opportunities

* * *

><p>From his vantage point on the rooftops of Traverse Town, he watches Xion as she speaks with Riku. The light to his darkness, the original replica—no. i. The one who was accepted as the fourteenth of the thirteen when he was left behind—never given the opportunities she was.<p>

He never really got to know her before, but he's spoken to her a little in the time since she awakened in the world of dreams. Even then, he should've known he never had a chance.

After all, he's just Riku's replica, a pale imitation of the Real Thing she clearly loves.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Because I'm actually fond of Repliku a bit, too... And feel pretty sorry for him overall. (I mean, if Namine got the short end of the stick... I'm pretty sure Repliku was beaten over the head with it until he broke.^^;)

I was actually stumped on the prompt "opportunities" until I remembered him. x3 They're never shown to have met, but since they were both Replicas it's likely they knew of each other, at least. Also, unless I'm mistaken Repliku is shown in the trailer for 3D (and Xion clearly was) so it's definietly possible that they might meet up in the world of sleep. That interaction has found it's way into my head-canon now, in part because of the layers it adds to the situation.

But poor Repliku... He loves Namine thanks to the planted memories he was given, but has some feelings for Xion, too... But knows she loves the REAL Riku, not him. In fact, he knows Xion has most likely only turned to him for support because he looks like Riku. :/ Tough luck for him...

To DMGSilverAirHead03: Thanks.^^ Hope you like this one, too!

See you next time~


	27. Seeking Solace

Seeking Solace

* * *

><p>Xion turns to Riku slowly, moonlight glinting in her raven-hair. Her eyes betray the feelings she'd been trying so hard to hide. Pain. Sorrow. <em>Fear<em>.

Riku meets her gaze without wavering, knowing his eyes will betray his heart, too—and, for once, he doesn't care. He _wants_ her to see...

"Xion," he breathes, but is cut off as she runs to him from the balcony, closing the distance between them at last. She presses her lips to his mouth, begging him to respond—which he gladly does, kissing her deeply, seeking solace with her even as she seeks it from him.

* * *

><p><strong> Author: <strong>Set directly after "Death."

Anyone up for a follow-up drabble at some point? x3

The way my head-canon works, Riku tries to keep his distance during Days (which gets harder toward the end...) but starts getting close to her again in the World of Dreams-only to, once again, keep a bit of distance from her as he tries to figure out his feelings. (Typical Riku behavior... *shakes head*) However, as the day of the great battle against Xehanort draws near Riku realizes it'd break his heart to lose her again (which he's known on some level all along) and thus... This happens. :3

To my reviewers:

Sakura Scout: *hugs* No, it's fine-I like that one a lot, too. It's one of my personal favorites as well.^^ You really think I write DiZ well? xD Would you believe me if I told you I can actually hear his voice in my head when I want to, which helps me get his wording/pauses right? I've heard that voice in varied movies enough times to have it down. :3 (He seems to get similar characters all the time.^^) As for the line about "betrayal" ...Yay! You caught on to that.^^ Yes, I put that in there as an allusion to the fact that Xion's affected by Sora-and that part of her would feel betrayed in that situation. And I agree, we must give Vexen an extra hard beating just for Repliku!

Mirae-no-sekai: I'm glad you liked it.^^

Espionage247: I liked writing his perspective a lot.^^ He might make a comeback later in this story (or might not, I'm not sure...^^;) but he'll definitely have a role in my upcoming full-length story. :D

And finally, Amatus: I knew you were still reading it.^^ As for Repliku and Xion... I can see crying, too-and probably confusion, when Xion realizes it's _Repliku_ (who doesn't know her like Riku did...) But, since Repliku _is _Riku's Replica... I can see him having feelings for her, even if he (like Riku) doesn't catch on at first. It makes for a veryinteresting (and heartbreaking) relationship. And say what! A new trailer... *goes to youtube to check this out...* :3

See you all next time!


	28. Breakfast

Breakfast

* * *

><p>Riku smiles to himself as he gets out of bed—unless he's mistaken, he smells something cooking.<p>

His grin only broadens when he spies Xion at the stove. It's a rare enough sight at this early hour. Usually the two of them are _not_ morning people.

He startles her by embracing her from behind—and allowing his hands to settle over her swelling stomach as he kisses her cheek.

Xion flushes bright red even as she leans into him. After a moment's indulgence, she bluntly smacks him over the head with her utensil.

"Riku, quit that—unless you _want_ breakfast to burn!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>And pregnant!Xion is _not_ to be messed with... Especially not when she's anywhere near a frying pan.

I like the thought of a happy and cuddly father-to-be Riku. :3 (Though he really needs to learn that spooking Xion by randomly hugging her from the back is not always a good thing.^^; Guess some people never learn, XD.)

To my reviewers:

Espionage247: Yeah, I'm outlining a full-length story now and plan to post it sometime after I finish this and a couple other projects I'm doing right now. :) Thank you for your review!

XIIIXV: It's okay, I've done stuff like that before, too.^^ One time I read something thinking it was a one-shot, left the story feeling very confusesd, and later discovered it was a TEN chapter story... Usually I don't miss things like that... XD. Thanks for your review. :D

Sakura Scout: Emotional constipation, LOL.^^; They DO seem to procrastinate a lot, don't they? I swear... I think it's just because they've both learned to mis-trust feelings (_especially_ Riku...) and therefore are reluctant to get close to people for fear of repeating past mistakes. I like to think (as this chapter shows^^) that eventually they get over such silly problems. :D Thank you very much for your review. :)

vanitas1776: Wow, that's amazing! I'm happy you like it so much.^^ Good luck! :D This is quite a fun challenge for me-usually my writing is on the long side... And that goes for both fanfiction AND original.

See you next time!


	29. Cold Embrace

Cold Embrace

* * *

><p>He's visiting his home world when <em>she <em>shows up out of nowhere, walking down the beach—a shadow against the sand, standing still every now and then as she listens to the ocean.

He's watching her from a distance, trying to figure out whether her presence here feels more wrong or more _right _when she suddenly clutches her head, collapsing.

Despite himself, his heart goes out to her. He's by her side before he knows what he's doing, holding her as she mutters to herself.

Though he holds her in a cold embrace, there's something about her that feels undeniably _warm._

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Riku seems a little stalker-ish in this one... But in the scene where he and Xion talk on the islands (despite being their first on-screen interaction since their fight) they no longer seem to hate each other. Kind of suspicious... And Riku just _happened_ to be there. XD

She feels warm, lol. It's called _love_ Riku. XD.

Thanks again to my reviewers!

vanitas1776: I'm going to write a full story for them after I finish a couple other things.^^ Thanks!

XIIIXV: Lol.^^Yeah, Riku deserved that for "distracting" her, lol.

MonMonCandie: Yeah, I was going for moody. LOL. Poor Riku just wanted to cuddle with his wife and unborn kid a little, but I guess he should've picked a better time.^^ XD. And that's sweet of you, but don't worry too much about it.

DMGSilverAirHead03: XD. Yeah.^^

See you next time.^^


	30. Forever and a Day

Forever and a Day

* * *

><p>Forever and a day—an amount of time so long it escapes the imagination.<p>

Forever—as much as the thought scares him, he wishes that she could stay with him so long. The knowledge that this is their last day together only makes everything worse. There's a heaviness in his chest he can't get rid of.

He doesn't want to think about that.

Yeah, he'd give her forever if he could—in memory, if nothing else.

...But he only has one day to give her.

As they watch the sunrise together, Riku swears he'll find a way to make make this day last.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Another Days drabble, though one from the opposite end as the last one.^^

This was a hard prompt to work with, but I hope the end result is good. The song "Sunshine" by John Denver kept running through my head while I wrote this. XD (You know... "If I had a day that I could give you, I'd give you a day just like today..." D'aww.)

Riku might not have forever to give her, but he can give her one day at least.

To my reviewers:

XIIIXV: That comment made me laugh. I kind of want to make Axel say that to Riku at some point now... LOL. I'd probably back away slowly, too...^^;

vanitas1776: Not just you, actually-I liked 28 better, too, but I didn't pick the prompts, just the list. Some are easier to work with than others, some turn out better than others.^^; As for your question... I don't know. I honestly hope it's a sign that she'll be in it (and my fanfiction, certainly, is based off the idea that she plays a role in 3D and beyond) ...but it's impossible to know for sure. That might just be the way they have of showing what's happened in the past, rather than being something to do with the future. But hey, we can hope, right? :) And while I also can't say whether or not Xion will end up with Riku (even if she does come back, which is also a big if) I hope they'll give Riku someone at least... Though I really like him with Xion.^^ (Oh, and these prompts are all the same length, actually-100 words.^^ It's a fun challenge to see how much you can fit in to such a short limit. But my full-length fic will have MUCH longer chapters.)

Espionage247: It's okay.^^ I'm surprised this fic gets as much feedback as it does, honestly.^^ For a drabble-story, it's amazing that so many people care about it as much as they do. LOL.

See you next time~


	31. Memories

Memories

* * *

><p>Even in the world of dreams, Xion holds on to hope.<p>

Hope that she'll be able to eat ice cream with her friends again. That she'll be able to sit with them at the clocktower. That they'll finally get to go to the beach together...

...And that she'll get to see _him_ again.

Xion suspects that Riku's the one who misses her most—even if he doesn't know it.

His memories of her aren't gone, truly—only sleeping in his heart.

"Don't be sad," Xion mutters, gazing up at the sky.

_Memories of you and me will always be together, forever..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Twisting the line she said to Roxas into a RikuShi moment was fun, lol. I'll try to post a happy drabble next time, though, cause the sad and bittersweet ones need to be balanced out a little.^^

Drabble takes place between the end of Days and Riku and Sora's arrival in the world of dreams (3D).

And I tried to make something different out of an overused theme in the KH universe. I mean, seriously. If you played a drinking game with Chain of Memories using variations of the word "memory" you'd _die_. XD.

To my reviewers:

XIIIXV: I agree. I think the memories of her never truly went away completely, and that influenced his personality in KHII. As this chapter and other (as Sakura Scout calls it) phantomlimb!RikuShi moments show ("Unbreakable," "Eternity," and "Irregular Orbit") he does miss her.^^

vanitas1776: Thanks, I hope to do so!^^

Espionage247: Yeah, I agree.^^ I love the phrase, even though I can't fully explain why I like it so much. XD. It has a good ring to it, the idea that "forever" even isn't long enough, so it becomes "forever and a day." I'm glad you think so, and yeah-it is amazing that so many people like this.^^ RikuShi is a fairly new ship-though I think it's gaining ground fast! :)

DMGSilverAirHea03: Yeah, me too.^^ Can't you just see him trying to make their last day together special even if he doesn't want to think about why it matters to him? XD. Thanks for your review.^^

Till next time! :D


	32. Fork in the Road

Fork in the Road

* * *

><p>Riku smiled to himself as he followed Hikari down the road by the beach. She would run ahead only to stop and wait for her father to catch up.<p>

When they came to a fork in the road, though, her brow furrowed in thought as she glanced up at him.

"Which way, Daddy?"

A thousand thoughts ran through Riku's mind in that moment, but one was more prominent than the others.

_The way to dawn._

"Daddy?" Hikari asked again.

Riku smiled, messing up her hair. "Whichever way you want, kiddo."

_I know you'll find the right one._

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Cause Riku would know. ;) (The journey to the right place can lead through some dark places, but he has faith that Hikari won't make the same mistakes he did... And even if she does make mistakes, they don't have to be permanent.)

And I can't help but smile a little at both little Hikari and fatherly!Riku in this chapter.^^

To my reviewers:

XIIIXV: I agree.^^ It's called RoXion or RokuShi-and I used to prefer it over RikuShi to be honest... I always felt that there was something off about Roxas/Namine but couldn't figure out what until I realized that Xion was really the first girl Roxas loved, not Namine. But somewhere along the way of writing a couple RikuShi one-shots and reading more RikuShi fics I got converted hard. LOL. Mainly for the reason you voiced: Riku misses her, whether he knows it or not. It's the reason he was so distant in KHII-I dunno if you've read Sakura Scout's story "Shadowed Land and Imaginary Tide," but one of its chapters dealing with phantomlimb!RikuShi made me _cry_. It was about ice cream, of all things. Specifically, why in an actual cutscene in KHII Riku doesn't respond to Diz when he says, "we could always buy some sea-salt ice cream." Yeah, Riku never really forgot her.

vanitas1776: Yeah, that happens to me a lot too. I don't always understand why a certain story or image will make me feel the way it does. In fact, as you say, sometimes happy looking pictures will give me an unexplainable sad or lonely feeling and sad or lonely looking pictures will give me uplifting feelings of hope and promise. Makes no sense, but that's how it is.

DMGSilverAirHead03: XD, good, I'm glad you think so. And that's sad about 3D... But it might be a while before I get a chance, either. I'm so excited for it though! At least once it's out we can find out the plot of it, anyway.^^ I mean, I've never beaten any of the games besides the GBA version of COM and Days. XD. I'm working my way through the others...

Thank you for your reviews, and see you next time!^^


	33. Innocence

Innocence

* * *

><p>Xion smiles as she watches Hikari's sleeping form. So calm, so full of innocence.<p>

Her eyes are drawn toward her daughter's young round face, framed as it is by her thin silver locks of hair. Silently, Xion moves her hand to brush her fingertips along Hikari's bangs—her hair is just as soft and silky as Riku's, just as beautiful.

Hikari stirs slightly, but Xion doesn't pull away. Instead, she rests her hand on Hikari's cheek as her eyes blink open, gazing into her eyes as Hikari smiles.

Her hair was inherited from Riku, yes, but her eyes—and smile—are clearly Xion's.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>I was planning to save this drabble for later, but since a couple of you wanted to read a Xion-Hikari interaction chapter I decided to post it back-to-back with the Riku-Hikari one.^^

You don't honestly think I wrote the other chapter without planning to give Xion her fair share, did you? XD

Also, since the only thing I've ever written about Hikari in the drabbles description-wise is that she has her father's hair, I figured I should point out her eyes (and face) are Xion's. Her personality is a bit split between the two of them. She's somewhat stubborn, hides her feelings when possible (though her eyes give her away every time), is protective of her friends/loved ones, has a slight temper, and holds grudges pretty badly... But, ultimately, has an inner kindness and strength to fall back on.

And she isn't going to be an only child, either-I like to think that she'll end up with a black-haired little brother who has fierce sea-blue eyes. ;D

To my reviewers:

vanitas1776: Part of that might be because I've already said her hair color before, but you're right-I tried to add more detail to her appearance here.^^ Little kids do tend to be cute, xD. I love writing them into stories when I can... :)

XIIIV: I don't know... Wouldn't that be a bit too obvious? XD. I DO think she'd be on the side of light, but I can see her dabbling into the gray area a little along the way. Especially if her friends were in trouble. I never really saw Riku/Namine-Unless you count Repliku, who would make more sense... But somehow having the dynamic of Roxas having loved Xion adds layers to the story. I really think he loved her, but she didn't love him the same way back... Which is why Roxas gradually ends up with Namine while Xion ends up with Riku. (At least, in my mind.)

DMGSilverAirHead03: I'm so glad you like him.^^ I like writing tender parent-child relationships. :)

Espionage247: Yeah, same here.^^ I love Hikari a lot-I really wish I had time to write a story about her and a couple other next generation children I've made in my head... But it might be a while. It's fun to write little shots of her childhood here, though. :)

See you next time. :D


	34. Tears

Tears

* * *

><p>Looking at Xion's still form, Riku could almost convince himself that she's only sleeping.<p>

Almost, but not quite.

He kneels at her bedside, her hand clasped tightly in his own, watching her peaceful face as her chest continues to rise and fall in shallow intervals. He is desperate.

As the days pass into weeks, his hope begins to falter. After a month, he can no longer hold back his tears.

They fall, unbidden, temporarily staining the bedsheets.

Riku knows if their positions were reversed Xion would be strong as ever, would never cry for him.

Why can't _he_ be stronger?

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Set before "Love," but after the great battle against Xehanort. (Which means, yes, he has yet to tell her flat out that he loves her. Ouch.)

I almost worked in a Kairi comparison here, but that'd be a little creepy. ^^;

To my reviewers:

vanitas1776: I have to say, your reviews are very spot on.^^ I'm glad you liked the last chapter. :D There will be a drabble dealing with the moment Xion is put in this state AND the moment she wakes up from it... So worry not! :)

Espionage247: Cool, glad you think so! And yes, but I was heavily influenced by Amatus's RikuShi child Haruki where her brother is concerned.^^ He's too adorable! Lol. I also have a son of Terra and Aqua, twin children of Roxas and Namine, a son of Sora and Kairi, and a daughter of Axel in there... They make quite an interesting group, to say the least. (And I was considering having thier story not only crossover into different universes, but also deal with some of the better next-gen Disney sequels like the Little Mermaid 2 and the Lion King 2.)

XIIIXV: Yeah, I like to mix up the parent's features when I make next-gen kids. I mean, a child can look just like their parent, but usually they get a little from each... And yeah, it is kind of like Harry Potter, lol. "You have your mother's eyes..."

DMGSilverAirHead03: Yeah, I think she'd be very caring with her children.^^ And very protective. o.o Just wait till Hikari starts going off on her own and getting into hot water... I almost don't know who I pity more: The people who cause trouble for Riku and Xion's children, or their kids for the punishments they'd get for stepping out of line. ^^;

Till next time! :D


	35. Burning

Burning

* * *

><p>He catches sight of her just before the shock wave hits. She meets his eyes and flashes him a smile before he loses sight of her. It leaves a burning feeling inside of him, that little smile.<p>

It had not been one of happiness, but of resignation... As though Xion sent it his way knowing in her heart it would be her last.

Riku won't allow it. He won't let it end this way.

She can't be gone again.

He rushes blindly forward to her, finds heron the ground, cradles her in his embrace, listens.

Her heart is still beating.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>For those of you wondering how Xion got into the coma. My speculation here is that at the end of the battle there will be a huge release of energy... And it affected Xion more than the others because of what she is.

She's out for a while, in a coma, but she isn't dead. She will wake up. This is all _before_ she marries Riku, after all...

XIIIX: She's in a coma, not dying. Sorry if I confused you.^^; However, while she's in the coma her friends don't know if she'll ever wake up or not, so for all Riku knows she could be dying.

vanitas1776: I'm actually taking part in a next-gen kids contest over on deviantArt right now where the theme is a choice between "a drawing of your next gen kid all grown up" or "a fanfic of your next-gen kids being told the story of how their parents met and fell in love, possibly showing their reactions to the story." And this was one of the fandoms I'm considering.^^ And I'm doing alright at the moment. :)

Espionage247: Yeah, especially when your loved one is in such a state. :C

See you next time. :D


	36. Slow Down

Slow Down

* * *

><p>He's walking the streets of Traverse Town when he hears hurried footsteps behind him. He turns quickly, just in time to see a dark blur rushing toward him. The next thing Riku knows, he's on the ground with the dark-cloaked girl on top of him.<p>

"Whoa," he gasps, sitting up and shoving her off of him. "Slow down!"

She pulls away and looks up at him, finally giving him a good look at her face—which takes his breath away as everything rushes back to him.

When he does speak again, it is to say her name.

"Xion..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Sorry for the short delay, but I was away for the weekend.^^

And here you go, the big reunion scene in the world of dreams during my speculated KH3D! :D

I don't know what you guys think, but I think the image of Xion tackling Riku is rather amusing. :)

To my reviewers:

vanitas1776:Thanks! And it's coming along, though I got a bit distracted over the weekend.^^

XIIIXV: Oddly, that made me crack up a little.^^ Yeah, the Replicas do have hearts... And since she's formed her own life, I'm sure she has a heart unique to herself.

DMGSilverAirHead03: Yeah. T.T Riku takes it hard... But it's the contrast between hard times and good times that make happiness all the sweeter, right?

Espionage247: Yeah, it was sad... But I like showing the sadness so the happiness seems sweeter when it's there. :)

Till next time!


	37. Patience

Patience

* * *

><p>"Is something wrong, Riku?"<p>

Riku smiles slightly at the King's question, but the expression quickly fades.

"I dunno," he confides. "I feel like I keep forgetting something—something _important. _I can almost remember, sometimes... But I always forget again. Every time."

The King frowns, concerned for his friend. "Something you've forgotten, huh?"

"Yeah," Riku sighs, resentment in his voice. "I feel awful about it."

The King smiles a little. "Welp, you know what they say. Just because it's forgotten doesn't mean it's lost. Have patience, you'll find it."

Riku smiles. "Thanks, Your Majesty."

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Because I agree with Amatus about Riku and King Mickey deserving some friendly interaction like this.^^ I think Mickey would pick up on Riku's feelings pretty well, even if he were trying to hide them.

And again, it's fun to play off of existing dialogue. XD. Roxas says something very similar at the end of Days... And the whole "forgotten but not lost" goes back to Namine...

Anyway, to my reviewers:

XIIIXV: It made me laugh, too. There is something funny about Xion managing to not only catch Riku off guard but also managing to knock him flat on his back, lol!

vanitas1776: Hmm... Alright, I'll see about doing that. :D I want to see a reunion scene like that, too... It'd be so cute.

Mirae-no-sekai: ^^Good to hear from you, and I'm glad you really liked that scene. It'd be really awesome of Square Enix to write a reunion like that, wouldn't it?^^

See all of you next time! :D


	38. Echoes

Echoes

* * *

><p>Echoes of the tide follow him everywhere he goes—no matter how hard he tries, he can't get that ringing sound out of his ears, out of his mind, out of his <em>sight<em>.

It's beyond the point of creeping him out—wandering the streets of certain worlds gives him chills and makes his gut twist into a knot. There's a presence haunting him... Always lurking at the edge of his vision.

He never catches more than a glimpse of the shadow that follows him, day and night... Never hears more than that whispered sigh in his ears.

_Xi...on... Xion..._

It's never enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>I'm actually very happy with this one! And not just because of the semi-Greek mythology influence that sort of helped inspire me.^^ (A fanfic I just read by Amatus really inspired me, too.^^ D'aww, it was so cute but so sad... :C)

The myth of Echo, though, deals with a girl who was too talkative and thus was cursed to only repeat the ending of what others said, who eventually fell in love with a man who never noticed her... So she wasted away until all that was left was her voice. It's actually a rather creepy myth...

To change the subject from that, I just love phantomlimb!RikuShi. :) Hope you guys enjoy this one as much as I loved writing it!

To my reviewers:

XIIIXV: Hmm... It's hard to know, but I still hope she'll be in it for real. (If not, I say she comes back ANYWAY and will base my fanfic off that concept.^^) And yes.^^ But his memories will all come back for good eventually... No more remembering, then forgetting, then remembering again...

vanitas1776: I don't think writer's block would be my problem, lol! I promise to keep writing these until it's done.^^ And then... I'll start something else. :)

Espionage247: Lol, I loved writing that scene so much, but I love this one too! Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it!

Till next time~


	39. Midnight

Midnight

* * *

><p>It is past midnight as Riku casually walks across the battle-scarred dance floor, a smirk on his face. He sits down on the stairs, gazing out over the city full of skyscrapers.<p>

Sitting beside him, Xion giggles a little.

"Aw, isn't it romantic? Guess everyone here will live happily ever after, huh?"

Riku snorts, trying to hide the slight blush that has spread across his face. Xion frowns, punching his shoulder.

"You can't tell me you _still_ don't believe, can you? After everything we've done?"

Rather than an answer, Riku pulls her over to give her a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Cookies go to anyone who can guess the Disney film this drabble was inspired by! ;D (Hints are "city full of skyscrapers" and Xion's statement that Riku still doesn't believe in happily ever afters...)

As for where it falls in on my timeline... I think it'd be post-KHIII, actually. Assuming, of course, that there'd still be plenty of battles left to fight even after Xehanort is defeated.

To my reviewers:

XIIIXV: Yeah, that's one of the versions.^^ (Greek myths usually have several different variations, and all are equally accepted. :D) As for the cutscene, I'm not sure EXACTLY when it happens, but it's the cutscene right after the scene where Riku steals the munny Roxas and his friends worked so hard to earn. Riku asks, "I still don't know why we had to take his munny-what're we going to do with it?" and DiZ answers, "We could always buy some sea-salt ice-cream." Riku says nothing in response to that-and I swear, Sakura Scout's interpretation of that silence was heartbreaking. D:

vanitas1776: Yeah, I think those chapters are the ones that tug at my heart the most, too. Mostly because I feel that "being forgotten" is one of the worst fates that can happen to someone... And I like playing with the concept of how Riku's memories of her never truly went away entirely. And as much as it hurts to lose your most precious person, I'm sure it'd hurt even worse to just have an empty, memory-less hole sitting in your heart for reasons you can't even remember.

Mirae-no-sekai: I thought so, too.^^ It's eerie, the parallels that can be drawn...

Espionage247: Yeah, I love the haunting feeling.^^ Thank you, and I hope you like this one too!

Till next time!


	40. Start

Start

* * *

><p>Riku shoots Xion a grin as they get ready for the race. The Reapers and Nightmares are probably going to give them a hard time, but they're ready for it.<p>

Ready for another chance.

"Start!"

The order rings in Riku's ears, but it's better than the sound he's been hearing for months—the ceaseless tide he now knows was Xion's voice trying to reach him.

He runs as fast as he can, dodging and countering while trying to keep his pace even with Xion's.

"C'mon, Riku—I thought you were better than that!"

Riku can't afford to lose this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Heavy The World Ends With You influence on this chapter... What with the Reapers being behind their little game and Riku and Xion partnered up to win Xion a chance at living again. Which is why Riku doesn't want to lose. ;) (I finally beat TWEWY the weekend before last. The ending was AWESOME. Very motivating and beautiful all-around...)

As for the last chapter... the cookies go to MonMonCandie, Mirae-no-sekai, and DMGSilverAirHead03 for correctly guessing that the last drabble was inspired by the Disney film "Enchanted." I love that movie.^^ Especially how the main characters manage to find their "happily ever after" even in New York City. I've been wanting to draw a RikuShi parallel to that for a while now...

To my reviewers:

XIIIXV: Yeah, most of the time anyway.^^ I've read a couple that didn't feel quite as happy, but most writers do try to keep the endings uplifting in some way.

vanitas1776: I was trying to do something a little different there, so I'm happy you thought it was nice. :) And I don't know a LOT of Disney films, either, but I have seen most of the animated ones at some point or another...

MonMonCandie: Your guess for "Enchanted" was right, though I do love Gargoyles as well! :D And I have a lot of fun writing them together... And yeah, lol, that's what I was thinking as well.

Mirae-no-sekai: Hee.^^ Yes, the movie was "Enchanted." And I was drawing from Riku's somewhat jaded nature there. It's only natural he'd be a little less trusting of such a thing... Though he's definitely a actions-over-words kind of guy. ;)

Espionage247: He will, eventually... xD They live happily ever enough themselves, even though they have their fair share of problems...

DMGSilverAirHead03: Yep, it was Enchanted! And I'm glad you liked "Slow Down," I had fun writing that scene. :3

See you next time!


	41. A Place to Belong

A Place to Belong

* * *

><p>The way she looks, smiling brightly out the gummi ship's window—the stars reflecting in her eyes—it's hard to believe her presence here isn't natural.<p>

But she was created, not born... And Riku knows that must still bother her on some level.

"_But how will I know where I belong, truly?"_

As confident as she tries to appear, that doubt must still be inside her, somewhere.

"Hey, Xion..." Riku mutters, catching her attention. She turns to face him as he steers the ship toward home.

Riku smiles at her.

"Don't worry, I'll find you a place to belong."

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Yo, sorry for the longer-than-usual wait for this one... Not only did I get really sick with a sinus headache (not the worst I've had, but still no fun DX) but things also got rather crazy yesterday when I was feeling somewhat better. Really crazy. O.o But I think everything's going to be okay now, so no worries~

I knew I was going to work in that Xion quote from the moment I saw this prompt on the list. :D It really must bother Xion, though, the fact that she was made, not born... Lets just hope she won't pull a Mewtwo on everybody. Though I think that would be Repliku's job. XD

To my reviewers:

MonMonCandie: Yeah, you were right! *high fives* But... I gotta say, in the last chapter the "Nightmares" reference wasn't from TWEWY, though the Reapers were... The Dream Eaters come in two forms, "spirits" and "nightmares." The Spirits are the friendly ones that can team up with the heroes, while the Nightmares are the ones that attack them. I was just making it clear which set I meant... But yeah, Xion was taking the words right out of Riku's mouth, XD. She's technically made from Sora's memories, so it's only natural that she'd probably have some of him in her as well, right?

XIIIXV: Yeah, it's awesome. :D One of the best games I've ever played, and that's saying something. The plot is solid and keeps you on your toes, while the gameplay itself is both challenging and fun. At times I got pretty frustrated with the bosses for beating me over and over when I wanted to get to the next part of the story... Lol...

Mirae-no-sekai: Oh, in my full-length fic they WILL be, count on it. ;D Though if they use the same rules, I wonder what the heck Riku and Xion would have to give up...? They're also not the only ones playing. XD But anyway, I agree. There are parallels between the characters as well...

Espionage247: Well, they kind of BOTH have to win together, but yes. ^.^ They make it out, don't they?

DMGSilverAirHead03: Yeah.^^

Toaneo07: Glad you like it.^^

See you next time. :)


	42. Only Human

Only Human

* * *

><p>Riku runs his hands along Xion's skin with deliberate slowness, wanting to hold back and make this night last as long as possible.<p>

He catches her mouth with his own, feels her hands reach up to hold him against her, one tangling itself in his hair. He hears her whisper his name in the darkness... That sound alone is more tempting than the power of the dark ever was.

He missed that sound more than the waves back home.

She is like the darkness was to him, once; he couldn't resist if he tried.

...He is, after all, only human.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>...And I think this is one of the more suggestive things I've ever written. ^/^

I'm imagining this as a further continuation of "Death" and "Seeking Solace." In other words, a few nights before the battle where (in "Burning") Xion ends up going into a coma... Yeah. (And yes, this would be their first night together. ;D)

But, on the bright side, "Love" is set the morning after this drabble. ;D So yeah, at least they have that confession out before the battle. Not that either of them would be comfortable telling their friends right away... XD

Anyway, hope you guys like this one. ^-^

To my reviewers:

Toaneo07: I'm glad you like it so far, and thanks for your review.^^ Hope you like this one, XD

MonMonCandie: You know, sometimes it's fun to write cheesy and cliche lines for him, because they actually work. XD. He's such a hypocrite at times... I guess I like having Xion make Riku into as much of a sap as he claims Sora is. ^^ It's amusing. And I'm glad you find it amusing too. :) I figure Riku'd have to learn at some point, since he doesn't have that ability anymore... And he WAS able to fly that one craft in the battle against Xemnas so I don't think it's too much of a stretch. :) And wow, I'm sorry-I wasn't thinking of that. I have been looking stuff up on it a lot, but it didn't occur to me that others might not have been. ^^; I don't think that really spoils anything, though... I'll keep real spoilers out of my work, don't worry. And thanks!

vanitas1776: Well, yeah.^^ She'll find somewhere (or someone lol) to belong to eventually. ;) And yes, I'm outlining that fic right now, which is the first stage for my long-fics. When I think the outline's solid enough I'll start writing it.

Mirae-no-sekai: True, lol. And yeah, I think that's what Riku's thinking of at that point. There are people who miss her, places that feel empty without her... That's where she belongs, truly. And I am working on a full-length story that will include that, yes. I'm going to have to figure out the technicalities like that before I get to that point... :/

DMGSilverAirHead03: I KNOW. Lol. I love making him a sap.^^ It's so fun. :D Hope you like this chapter too! :) Oh, and no... I don't even own a 3DS. ;-; I'm thinking about buying one, though. Too many good games are coming out on them...

See ya next time! :D


	43. Answers

Answers

* * *

><p>"Axel, I have a question," Xion mutters, staring at her feet dangling below the clock-tower.<p>

Axel cocks his head to look at her. "Yeah?"

Xion glances away, hoping he won't notice her blush. "Is it normal to feel pain when you think about someone?"

Axel frowns. "What kind of pain?"

Xion puts a hand to her chest. "Here."

Axel smirks—Xion isn't the first one who's come to him to get answers.

He smiles. "Yeah, it's normal. Sometimes love hurts like that."

"L-love? Really? But... he... I... we..." she trails off.

_It can't be._

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Yeah, I've focused on Riku a lot... So enjoy a more Xion-centric drabble.^^ (And Axel-interaction! Yay!)

Oh, and... Axel thinks the _someone_ Xion is talking about is Roxas in case that wasn't obvious. And poor Xion isn't sure she wants to love Riku at this point, and also knows even if she _does_ then they won't be able to be together. Oh dear...

To my reviewers:

vanitas1776: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it despite that.^^ And yes, as soon as I can... though I have a few things to do first.

XIIIXV: Lol.^^ Yes, glad you liked it! XD

DMGSilverAirHead03: Hee.^^ ...That's pretty cool, though. I'm still trying to convince my parents to get me one. If that fails... I'll get one at some point.

Espionage247: No, there's not.^^ Everyone has that one thing they just can't resist. (Or I think so, anyway...) Glad you liked them! :D

Till next time!


	44. Exploration

Exploration

* * *

><p>In her days with the Organization, Xion never got to do much exploration. They kept her locked up in the castle for most of her early existence.<p>

Now, in the dream-worlds, she can explore to her heart's content... But there's an emptiness to it, even when she's joined by one of the others.

It's not the same.

When she catches sight of him—the _real_ him—she can hardly contain her excitement. Her footsteps quicken to a run. She has to catch him, can't let him get away.

He's the one who freed her before... Maybe he can free her once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Someone asked for a drabble from Xion's point of view on the reunion with Riku in the dream-worlds.

And for the record, in the last drabble, the person who Axel was thinking of (who came to him for answers) was Roxas. I was reffering to the actual in-game cutscene where Roxas asks Axel about Love... as well as the one about "pushing the right buttons." I get the feeling Axel knows how much Roxas liked Xion, and he jumps to the conclusion in my last drabble that Xion is talking about Roxas. XD.

To my reviewers:

XIIIXV: I miss Axel, too. :C But if certain trailers are to be believed... ^^ Anyway, thank you.^^ I was going for innocent there... Poor girl doesn't even know what's wrong with her.

vanitas1776: Nope, not your imagination.^^ I'm a big fan of the Roxas-Xion-Riku love triangle. Actually, don't get me started on that. My head-canon for the love triangles in the KH universe gets really mixed up and complicated. And... this story is a 100 themes challenge, so it'll have 100 drabbles. But being a drabble-fic, it doesn't take a LOT of work to make the chapters... So as soon as I get enough info down for the other one I will post it. The only thing stopping me would be another fic I've been working on for more than a year that has 3 chapters left. As soon as that one's done.^^

Espionage247: Yeah, it does... And being the innocent she is, she didn't even know why. :)

Mirae-no-sekai: ^-^ I'm happy that you liked my last two chapters! :)

And that's all for now! See ya next time! :)


	45. Everything For You

Everything For You

* * *

><p>Riku and Xion have both learned the hard way that nothing comes without a price. For every thing gained, something of equal value must be given in return. Every silver lining has a touch of grey.<p>

It is no surprise to them that the Reaper's Game can't be played without giving up what's most important to them, the thing that matters the most.

Before they accept the entry and pay up, Xion grabs Riku's hand one last time and squeezes it tightly.

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"Yes," he answers, squeezing back. "I'd give _everything _for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>And sappy!Riku returns once again... Man, I can't get enough of him. XD

I have decided what their prices would be, but I'm not going to tell you yet.^^

Also... KH3D is out in Japan as of last thursday! And sadly, I neither speak fluent Japanese nor own a 3DS, so I have a bit of waiting before I get to play it... (And, while I have no problem with spoilers for myself, I PROMISE that this story will continue to follow my SPECULATION concepts. BUT OH GOD IT IS AWESOME.)

Anyway, thanks again to my readers! I'm very happy that you guys are still enjoying this as it nears the half-way point.^^

MonMonCandie: I can't wait to see, either. I'm so anxious about her... And thanks, I like to think that Riku helped Xion a lot by giving her a chance to see how things work away from the Organization. ^^

XIIIXV: Yeah, it's a little creepy. O_o I would imagine she was just happy to get out of the castle.^^

DMGSilverAirHead03: Lol.^^ One minute later... *tackles Riku.* XD.

Espionage247: I can't wait, darn it! I'm probably going to totally spoil the whole thing for myself like I did with BBS, but oh well.^^ I just love the story so much it's killing me...

See you next time! :D


	46. Versus

Versus

* * *

><p>During his fight versus Roxas in front of Memory Skyscraper, Riku has much more trouble dealing with his opponent than he should.<p>

Normally, it wouldn't be so hard to focus on the task before him, but as things are...

His mind is divided, his heart desperately struggling to hold on to the memories of the girl—_Xion, memories of __**Xion—**_and he slips up at crucial moments where he never would've hesitated otherwise.

He doesn't know how he feels when he realizes that even Roxas, her so-called _best friend_, has already forgotten her name.

...Or why he's so desperate to hold on.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>A Days related drabble, since it's been a while...

I know I'm not the only one who noticed how distracted Riku seemed during his fight with Roxas. And his fading memories seemed to be giving him a lot of pain... AND he really did remember Xion's name longer than Roxas did. Which leads me to think he was TRYING to remember her name. Most likely by repeating it over and over again in his head. XD

To my reviewers:

XesmeKH: That's actually kind of funny, because I used to ship Roxas and Xion at first but got converted a while ago. ^^ Glad you like it!

XIIIXV: Yeah, localization takes a while sometimes... But I'm looking forward to seeing it in English!

Espionage247: The World Ends With You, and I'm going to play that down a bit as this goes on... though there is at least one more related drabble to come. And yeah, I've already been watching DDD videos. From what I've seen and what little I was able to glean from the dialogue (most of the vids are still not even subbed) it looks really freaky but really awesome. LOL

Mirae-no-sekai: Aw, that'd be sad... I hated that part... But it was really sweet of Riku.^^

DMGSilverAirHead03: Lol! That's funny... He really can be sweet sometimes, though.^^

See ya next time!


	47. Falling

Falling

* * *

><p>He doesn't realize how hard he's fallen for her until the day he brings her to the islands for the first time.<p>

It hits him when she laughs at a seagull that caught her off guard and turns to face him, her face brightened by a smile.

Hits him_ hard._

He never realized how much he loved her smile until she was gone, how much he wanted to the the one who makes her happy.

Never realized how much he loves _her_.

Now he realizes that _this_ is what he's been feeling—

He's been_ falling_ for her all this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Kind of based off of both my drabble "Smile" in fragments (where it is Xion's smile that triggers Riku's memories of her) and the drabble "Love" from "One Hundred Suns" by Amatus. Especially her line "Love isn't truly sudden; catching on is." :3 I'd thought along similar lines myself, but never managed to put it into words until I read that drabble.

So, this time, it is Xion's smile that triggers Riku's realization that he's in love with her... and that he's been falling for her for a while.

And while I try to avoid apologies for erratic updates (I usually have good reasons) I do regret that I was especially erratic for the past few days... But I've been pretty sick with headaches for the past week and am finally feeling better enough to do some work again.^^;

Oh, and I got back into my old fandom of Avatar: The Last Airbender again as the new series Legend of Korra nears it's release date. (SATURDAY, YEAH!) Lol.

To my reviewers:

XIIIXV: Yeah, that scene (and the one-shots I read based around it) is what finally converted me from Roxas/Xion to Riku/Xion in the end. It's so sad, but so cute...

Espionage247: Glad you liked it! :D And yeah, I won't post spoilers in text here... But I agree. It WAS shocking, in a good way. I can't wait to see what's going to happen in the next game, either...

DMGSilverAirhead03: LOL, yeah... He was really confused about her (and his feelings for her) for a long time...

See you next time! ^^


	48. Bitter Silence

Bitter Silence

* * *

><p>Xion usually manages to give the impression that her imminent fate doesn't faze her.<p>

The facade breaks every now and then, and when it does Riku never knows what he should do for her.

More often than not, he answers her questions with bitter silence—he wants to give her the answers she seeks, but he can't tell her what he doesn't know.

It bothers him, how little he is certain of these days.

So instead of giving her false comforts, Riku supports her in the only way he can—he helps her keep her feet planted on the ground.

For now.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Because Riku refuses to lie to her and tell her "it'll be okay," when he knows that it probably won't be. He's not that kind of guy. He just offers her support by being there for her when she needs someone.

Thanks to XIIIXV for the review! I get bad headaches sometimes, too. They are NOT fun... I can't imagine how much it would hurt to have parts of your memory deleted right out of your head... *shudders* Yeah, don't want to think of that.

See you next time!


	49. Game

Game

* * *

><p>"Alright, pay up," the Reaper's grin is enough to make Riku sick, but he's not about to turn back now. Xion clutches his arm, her fingernails digging into his skin. Riku grits his teeth and clasps the Reaper's hand, sealing the deal.<p>

The moment he does, he feels _something_ slip away from him. His toll to play their game.

Riku hopes it'll be worth it in the end.

When he looks at Xion, though, it occurs to him that they might've given up something that will make winning harder.

The fear in her eyes is too familiar for comfort.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Possibly the last Reaper's Game related drabble... Set after "Everything For You," but before "Start."

And yes, what they had to give up was rather important: Riku's price was the trust (and forgiveness) his friends have for him (something he highly values in-game, and worked hard to regain) and Xion's price were her most precious memories (like that one sunset she promised Roxas she'd hold on to and a lot of the sweet times she's had with Riku...)

Yeah. Not too good, considering that they have to work together...

KH3D news for everyone! It comes out in America on July 31! :D That's only... 3 and a half months away... :C

To my reviewers:

XIIIXV: Yep, done! I'm so excited! :D

Espionage247: Yeah, I liked Falling a lot too.^^ And I'm glad that my story's good for that little KH fix you need. LOL. (Half the reason I started writing it is because I need a KH/Riku/RikuShi fix quite often myself. XD!)

See you next time!

(The next drabble will be my 50th one! We're... almost halfway done. Wow...) ^0^


	50. Shattered

Shattered

* * *

><p>He watches as the ice encases her body while Roxas just sits there, holding her. He watches her smile at Roxas, watches her hand fall limply to her side.<p>

As much as he wants to turn and run away...

He is frozen, held in place by the ties that have grown between their two hearts in the short time they've known one another.

He catches a glimpse of her last smile, and that is what finally breaks him. His heart is as shattered as her body, broken into a thousand pieces.

...He is forgetting her already, and that hurts too.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Chapter fifty! This means it's half-way done! ...I don't know whether to feel excited about that or sad. Huh.

Anyway, sequel to "Out of Time," and based on the idea that Riku was there when Xion fought Roxas (and died.)

...So, for the next one, do you guys want a Days related drabble, a "phantom-limb" drabble, or a post-return drabble? :D

To my reviewers:

XIIIXV: Lol, I just look and see a glass of water. ^^; Time is relative, so three months could be either a short time or a long time depending on what happens during them. o.o And the bright side about my story is that, even when it's finished, it's always possible to re-read! ^^

Mirae-no-sekai: It's challenging to write a 100 word drabble and have it capture the feeling I want it to sometimes, but I enjoy that challenge! I'm glad you liked their reactions. :) And I don't know when it comes out in other countries, but they're usually not that far behind.

MonMonCandie: I'm still waiting on subbed cutscenes for most of the game, but I can tell you that as far as I know the Reaper's Game (though mentioned by Neku) won't play out the same way it does in these drabbles. Since the whole TWEWY cast of heroes are going to be in it for sure, I just decided to play with the idea that the Keybearers might play the Reaper's Game. So, it's all based off of one hint dropped in a trailer I saw, and beyond that even I don't know what's canon. XD So, everything in this drabble series is based off of stuff that's either in games that are already out or is just my wishful thinking for the 'future' that could happen. :) And yes, I know that it's never exactly explained how they take the toll... But, as you say, the players in TWEWY don't really have much of a choice. ^.^ Riku doesn't _have_ to play, but he wants to be Xion's partner...

Espionage247: Thanks a lot! I was going for impact with that last line. ^^ Re-reading "Start" after that gives Xion's comment in that one a completely different tone. XD And I'm happy about RikuShi being your favorite couple now partially because of this. ^^ It's my favorite KH couple, too... And that's saying something, because I used to prefer Roxas with Xion. Then I read a couple RikuShi stories and started to become interested in them. Finally, I tried writing one myself and... Well, somewhere along the way of writing more about them and reading more about them it became my favorite KH pairing, too. ^^

DMGSilverAirHead03: Lol, it's okay... I have to save a lot of money, too. :C But KH3D isn't the only game I'm interested in, so I think the platform will be a good investment... And I'm glad you're still enjoying the story!

Here's to crossing the half-way mark! *cheers*

See ya next time!


	51. Vengeance

Vengeance

* * *

><p>He chases after his opponent blindly, weapons clashing and sending water flying away from their soaked figures out into the rain. Lightning flashes, illuminating the battlefield.<p>

Riku screams and rushes at him again, anger fueling his attacks. He's running on nothing but rage and lust for vengeance.

"_Tell me where she is!_" Riku's voice is hoarse, near to breaking. He knocks his opponent down, points his Keyblade at his neck. "And your answer better not be..."

He can't make himself say the word, can't imagine living without her by his side.

He doesn't want to be alone again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>So, I'm not sure if this is before or after Hikari was born, but it's definitely after Riku and Xion have gotten married. At some point she gets kidnapped by the bad guys. Who regret their choice very quickly, since they not only have a very angry Riku on their hands but also a very angry _Xion._

That isn't going to end too well for them. XD

To my reviewers:

XIIIXV: Yeah, he's watching from above. Which is something me and several of my friends think should've happened in the game for real, since it would've added so many layers to that scene (more than it already had!) But either way, it's part of my head-canon and will exist in my stories that way. ^-^

vanitas1776: Welcome back! :D And that's awesome! The idea isn't really initially mine, but I'm honored that you'd do that... ^^ Good luck with writing it, drabbles are a rather interesting challenge to write... And I'd love to read whatever you come up with!

Mirae-no-sekai: Yeah, I hated how Xion's face looked when she realized Roxas was already forgetting her, and how hurt Roxas was by losing her... And since I'm a fan of the love-dodecahedron going on in Kingdom Hearts (triangle or rectangle doesn't suffice for it lol) I wanted to show a bit of Roxas/Xion too. ^^

DMGSilverAirHead03: Aw, but it's part of the plot... He has to... :C At least in this she comes back, right?

Espionage247: Thank you... And I do the same. :D (In pretty much every fandom I follow I ship at least one less-than-common pair. *shrug*)

See you next time! ^-^


	52. Lesson

Lesson

* * *

><p>Riku is waiting in the doorway for the children when they come home from their little escapade. He has things to tell them that they <em>damn well should have learned by now—<em>

...But the moment Hikari and Amatus walk over with a beat-up looking Haruki his anger all but vanishes.

Worry replaces it.

"Are you okay?" Riku takes hold of Haruki, looking him over.

Haruki looks down in shame.

"Sorry, Dad... I shouldn't have... If they hadn't found me..." His voice breaks, tears welling in his eyes.

Riku just holds him close, then.

He's already learned his lesson.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Because there's no way Riku would be happy about his children sneaking off to who knows where on their own even though they probably will at some point.

The dark side of Riku's protective nature last chapter made me want to expand on that a little. I actually like the idea that she was pregnant there and that scene last drabble is Riku's fear for both his wife and unborn child being unleashed on a very unlucky opponent. (Who, in my head, varied between being Vanitas and Repliku so much I couldn't decide which he was supposed to be anymore. *shrugs*)

And of course, a big thanks to Amatus for telling me it's okay to use Haruki and Amatus as names for my characters. ^-^ The names just fit so well that I would've had trouble thinking of anything else. (Haruki meaning "sunlight, shine" and sounding a bit like Riku's name and Amatus being Latin for "beloved." Seriously, "Dearly Beloved" plays in my head when I think of Terra and Aqua, so having their son's name be Amatus... It's a perfect fit! ^^)

To my reviewers:

akita1103: Thanks. ^^ Glad you like it! :D

vanitas1776: That sounds great! And okay, I'll keep that in mind as I keep typing these... If I find a prompt that can work that way, I'll write a scene from Xion's perspective there.^^ Thanks!

Mirae-no-sekai: Yikes, I know... Riku still has anger issues sometimes I guess. ^^; To answer your question, I do have a plot line that's halfway coherent right now... It's probably going to take me a while to piece all of it together, though, but yes the "future" drabbles do sort of fit into a story I have in my mind. ^-^

MonMonCandie: XD, yeah I doubt that'd stop him... We can only hope his opponent points him in the right direction before Riku really hurts something. Lol. And you're welcome! ^-^

XIIIXV: In my head I saw him as either Vanitas or Repliku, but... I can't decide, and I liked leaving it vauge. ^-^ Either way, kidnapping Xion was a BAD idea. Lol. Especially if she was pregnant... Dang. LOL.

See you next time! ^^


	53. Picking Up the Pieces

Picking Up the Pieces

* * *

><p>Xion lays beside Riku, beneath the stars, in the Land of Departure. She's content just being with him like this for now, even though she's dying to go back with him.<p>

Dying to live again, for real this time.

She closes her eyes and leans against his shoulder.

She feels Riku's hand tighten around hers—he's been holding it all night, and she doesn't want him to let go. He's her lifeline, her one true tie to the living world.

"I'm sorry," Riku mutters into her ear. "I'm still picking up the pieces."

"It's okay. I can wait."

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Set during the same time period as drabbles like "Unbreakable," "Patience," and "33 Percent." When Riku's still forgetting Xion only to remember her again when he's with her in the dream-worlds. I realized I had yet to write a scene from Xion's side of that time.

Somehow I imagine Xion's last line here to be bitter... And the last thing Riku hears before waking up.

To my reviewers:

XIIIXV: Lol, yeah... Amatus is a little older than Hikari, and Haruki's a bit younger than both of them. I would also confuse their names quite easily. XD.

vanitas1776: I was thinking to do just that, XD. Pregnant!Xion seemed moody enough under normal circumstances... putting her in a bad situation is not going to be constructive for whoever was unlucky enough to consider it a good idea. And yeah, whoever hurt Haruki is probably about to regret their actions as well...

DMGSilverAirHead03: Hm... No, I pity them too. But it's sort of their own fault, lol. And I'm glad you like the names, though I can't really take credit for thinking of them. I tried looking up different names myself, but none were fitting like those are!

See you next time. ^-^


	54. Accuracy

Accuracy

* * *

><p>The amount of time they've spent together only amounts to a handful of days in the end. Riku knows that. He knows she's doomed, knows DiZ is going to be disappointed once again...<p>

At the moment, he doesn't care.

At the moment, all that matters is the fact that Xion's on the verge of tears from all the pain she's _obviously_ feeling, no matter what DiZ thinks _her kind_ are capable of.

Riku finds himself questioning the accuracy of that belief a little more each day.

When he holds her closer, comforting her, she sure doesn't feel less than human.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>"Oh, he told you how he _felt_, did he? Ridiculous."

Pretty much sums up what DiZ thinks of nobodies in his own words. *shakes head* I get the feeling DiZ sees Xion as even less than a nobody, and he'd probably give Riku down the road for "giving her time to think about her choice." He probably thought Riku was wasting time doing that, even if Riku felt it was something he HAD to do for her. Kind of highlights how different they are.

Also, if any of you haven't checked out my story "Falling" yet, you should! It's a companion piece to this, riffing off of the last drabble (Picking Up the Pieces) quite a bit. ^-^ I'd love to know what you think of it! :D

Anyway, to my reviewers!

XIIIXV: It is something she'd say, poor thing... And yeah, I knew that. ^^ It's really cool, isn't it? I like the idea that the Land of Departure exists as a sleeping world somewhere deep within Castle Oblivion, which is why I think it's the perfect place for Xion to stay sometimes while she's waiting to be rescued.

DMGSilverAirHead03: Aw, that's really sweet of you to say. :)

Espionage247: It's okay! And I'm glad you liked that one, I actually had to draft it several times before I was happy with it. :)

See ya next time!


	55. Excuses

Excuses

* * *

><p>"You're such an <em>idiot<em>, Riku..." Xion's voice wavers as she tightens the bandages over his wound. He's in too much pain to do anything but smile at her slightly. "Why'd you have to jump in the way like that? I could've fought him off—"

"You could've gotten killed," Riku mutters.

Xion doesn't meet his gaze. "I don't want more excuses, Riku. I don't need—"

Riku cuts her off by squeezing her hand. "It's the truth, Xion. I'd rather die here than go on without you. It'd be... worth it."

"...Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Sorry for the short hiatus, but with the school year winding down I had a lot of work to finish up. And I actually just got back from a trip, so I've got some MORE work to catch up on... So I won't promise that this will be updated regularly. But I'll work on it whenever I can!

To my reviewers:

MonMonCandie: I don't think Xion's ever shown crying for real. I get the impression that it'd take a lot to actually bring her to tears... but she does get sad looks on her face a lot.

XIIIXV: Yeah, it's sad that DiZ was so harsh about that.

DMGSilverAirHead03: They do show some emotions in the games, it's true. It's especially true for Xion, though, because (if I remember correctly) the replicas do have hearts of their own.

Espionage247: Oh yeah. I have a couple stories I'm rewriting heavily because I thought of things for them later on that changed everything. Re-writing is either the most fun or most troublesome part of the writing process... Usually a little of both.

See ya next time! ^^


	56. Reflection

Reflection

* * *

><p>Riku wakes up one morning to find Xion staring at her own reflection in the mirror, her eyes distant, sad... even <em>scared<em>.

"Xion?" he asks, gripping her shoulder with his hand. It's the touch that snaps her out of it, not his voice.

"Oh," she mutters, almost inaudibly. "Sorry..."

Riku kneels down beside her. "Is everything okay?"

Xion shakes her head, standing up. When she looks at him again, though, she's smiling.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Riku frowns, not believing her.

She's not the only one who's afraid of what she might see in her reflection.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Set during Days again! It's kind of funny how both Riku and Xion have problems with... er... losing themselves. Riku understands that fear in a way no one else really can.

To my reviewers:

XIIIXV: Yes, I'm back! And when I said I might be a little busy, that just means it might be a little erratic for a while. Summer's less than a month away for me now... All I have to do is catch up in some work by then and I'll be fine.

Mirae-no-sekai: Well, yeah... She and Riku would always be getting into danger, I'm sure. And I could see Riku just jumping in the way of an attack to save her, whether she thinks she needed it or not. And while the year isn't over just yet (less than a month left!) things are going alright at the moment. I've got some work to catch up on by the end of next week, though... I'm not enjoying that. ^^;

Espionage247: Thanks, I love protective!Riku, too. Even if Xion finds him annoying when he gets that way, she must find it endearing on some level. And I'm working hard on my schoolwork! Grades close next week, so I have to be...Lol.

See you next time! (And yeah, it might be a week or so before the next one, just to warn you. I may not have much time to dedicate to anything but schoolwork till then... But the year's almost over! Kind of strange...)


	57. Lost and Found

Lost and Found

* * *

><p>"I don't understand," Xion's voice wavers as she tightens her hand around his. "Why are you leaving?"<p>

He looks at her, a wry smirk on his face. "What reason do I have to stay? I'm still incomplete, Xion."

"You have us," She suggests hopefully. "We could help you."

He looks past her, to where the Real Thing stands watching them with a cold gaze.

"Nah, I think I'll pass. Thanks anyway," he says, embracing her one last time. "You know where to find me—lost and found. Where all the broken things end up."

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Another prompt that stumped me for a long time, until this scene with Repliku popped into my head and refused to leave. I blame the song "Please Read the Letter" from "Raising Sand," the album by Alison Krauss and Robert Plant. Specifically, the line: "There's nothing here that's left for you... better check with lost and found."

Previous incarnations of this drabble included all manner of things. Mainly kittens. Which may yet find their way into a future prompt...

And this one's dedicated to Amatus due to a strange coincidence that's nothing short of Fate. The last drabble in this story of mine was called "Reflection," and I typed most of this one earlier today. This evening, I read the latest drabble in her new RikuShi drabble challenge "Strength and Courage." The newest drabble in hers is titled "Reflection," and deals with Riku's replica. What are the chances? I got chills. Oh well, we've got a lot in common and think alike sometimes. It's funny.

To my reviewers:

XIIIXV: The school year where I live starts later, gets broken up by vacations a lot, and ends later than most other school years. Overall, it's not too bad. And I have to agree with you there, Riku'd probably freak out if that happened. XD.

Mirae-no-sekai: I got the feeling that she started seeing Sora sometimes, too. All things considered, it's highly likely. And yes, Riku was dealing with the problems he'd already had AND the problems Xion adds to his... He was probably pretty stressed out, to say the least!

vanitas1776: Good to hear from you again! That fear's just another parallel I found while writing these drabbles. It's really funny how many things they have in common. I read your drabbles, by the way! I'll send you feedback tomorrow. :)

See ya next time! (I dunno why I started typing that, but it's pretty much become my catchphrase by now, so... *shrugs* ^-^)


	58. Inspiration

Inspiration

* * *

><p>"He just doesn't seem to take a hint," Xion sighs, sitting down on the rocks by the ocean. "I <em>know<em> he likes me, but he keeps avoiding the subject."

Sebastian rolls his eyes, sighing deeply. "Come on, girl! Find some inspiration! You can get him to show his heart, no?"

Xion smiles slightly. "I dunno... he's pretty stubborn when he gets his mind set on something."

"Then we just gotta change his mind."

"How?" Xion's eyes light up in curiosity.

"You can just leave that to me..." Sebastian chuckles, already forming a plan...

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>...because while he's helping Ariel out, he might as well help Xion, too. Yes, this idea has been swimming around in my head (literally) since reading the bonus/extras chapter of One Hundred Suns by Amatus. Long story short, I like the idea that Riku and Xion were present for the "Kiss the Girl" scene, and that the song didn't only affect Prince Eric. ;)

Whether this ends well or with disaster, I guess that's up to you...

To my reviewers:

Mirae-no-sekai: Gah, I know... ;-; He's one of the characters I can't help but pity... And sadly, I still see Riku as being a bit cold to his replica. (And I get the feeling that Repliku was messing with Riku on purpose by hugging Xion.) Maybe their relationship gets better with time? I dunno...

XIIIXV: I kind of intended that confusion a little, which is why I didn't name him in the drabble itself (besides dropping the hint with "Real Thing," which is what he always called Riku.)

vanitas1776: Heh, I just like love-triangles in general... but yes. I have become rather fond of that one. It'd be really confusing since the guys involved look exactly alike. Lol. I'll set that idea aside, but rest assured that even if it doesn't find its way into this drabble series there will definitely be interactions between them in my full-length story.

Espionage247: Maybe, but maybe Repliku just would be happy for the hug? ^-^ And that sounds good for you. The biggest thing I have to finish is a project that's due next week... *-*

See ya next time!


	59. Forgotten

Forgotten

* * *

><p>Riku knows his worst fear—<em>darkness, consuming him, filled with that awful voice <em>_**you will submit to me**__ and he must struggle against __**there is no escape for you **__but he _will _escape somehow__**—**_but he only learns Xion's one night when she wakes up screaming and turns to him for comfort, sobbing into his embrace.

"I dreamed that you never came back," she cries. "That you... never even _remembered_..."

Riku's hold around her tightens, and her voice falls to a whisper.

"...I never wanted to be _forgotten_, Riku."

"It won't happen again." He mutters. "I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Being forgotten would be terrible, it's one of those "fates worse than death" in my opinion... and probably one of the reasons my heart went out to Xion when I finished Days. I have a hate/love relationship with endings to stories that deal with entire events or people being forgotten.

But to imagine what it would feel like to be _aware_ of the fact that no one remembered you? That'd be terrible. So in my head-canon, that is what Xion is most afraid of. Not the dark, not even _dying_... but being forgotten.

To my reviewers:

XIIIXV: Aw, lucky! And... unlucky. I've misplaced my DS charger before, too. But I usually keep it somewhere where I can find it... Anyway, to answer your question (which, come to think of it, I probably should've mentioned somewhere...) I actually imagined them to be human at that point. The one plotline never really explored in Atlantica in Kingdom Hearts is the "Ariel turned human" one... so Riku and Xion would be exploring the land part of that world with human!Ariel and Prince Eric. (I kind of wish we'd get to see merman!Riku, though. LOL.)

Sakura Scout: Lol, that would be pretty bad. I don't think Roxas is in Atlantica, though, so they have it all to themselves... XD. Yes, Sebastian's the perfect guy to turn to for help in her situation. :)

vanitas1776: Yeah, that'd be a cute scene. But what do you mean "where did that one come from?" Anyway, I'll work that into a drabble if I get a chance. Can't have too much of their kids, after all. ;)

See ya next time!


	60. Shades of Grey

Shades of Grey

* * *

><p>The world seems to be painted in shades of grey, muted and dull in comparison to the bright colors lingering in his mind from his dream.<p>

He can remember going to a festival once, being surrounded by costumed people in a myriad of colors—

_They were dancing all around him, full of smiles and festivity and his heart was racing... Not with excitement, but with fear._

_The crowd was too big, he couldn't find _ _ _ _. Where was _ _ _ _?_

"_ _ _ __!" He shouts, frantic._

—but he doesn't even know if he ever found what he was looking for.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>A little look into Riku's head and how his thoughts worked when he remembered times he'd been with Xion. Naturally, any aspects dealing with her would get cut from his memory, and I can't help but _picture_ it like the scenes in KHII dealing with, well... pictures. XD

(And dammit, FFdotNet... when I want to put four underscores in a row all together, I have a reason for it. I shouldn't have to space them out. :/ Stupid formatting... Sorry about that, it took me three tries to realize that the document was changing that and I had to find a loop-hole around it. Which still doesn't look the way I intended it to. Oh well. Imagine that those dashed underscores are solid lines, okay? ^^)

To my reviewers:

XIIIXV: Lol, similar story with me and the Lord of the Rings. I was always scared that the black riders would come for me in the night. And... Why would merman!Riku be scary? (That's funny, your friend has the same name as me.^^)

vanitas1776: Thanks. ^^ Yeah, it's not a perfect parallel, but it's similar nonetheless. :) I have put arguments in drafts of drabbles before, but sometimes they just feel off somehow. I'll go for it, though. They need some healthy conflict, true enough. ;)

See ya next time!


	61. Failure

Failure

* * *

><p>"Still here?"<p>

Riku glances up in surprise as Roxas enters the room. He looks away quickly, unable to meet his gaze.

"Until she wakes up, yes. I will be."

Roxas leans against the wall beside Xion. He can't look at her, though. Not with Riku there, holding her hand.

"It's not your fault." Roxas forces the words out. As much as it pains him, he knows Xion wouldn't want Riku beating himself up like this.

"I couldn't protect her." His own failure tastes bitter in his mouth.

"Yeah, but you did everything that you could."

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Sorry for the hiatus! The last while has been really hectic, and even after wrapping stuff up I kinda needed a break. I graduated week ago today... It still feels insane. Anyway, I should be able to update regularly again! ^^

To my reviewers:

Lun3rClockwork: Thank you!

XIIIXV: Lol, that's understandable. I hate his stupidity at points myself. ^^; And yeah, I would kinda freak out a bit, too... But I won't deny that Riku's my favorite character in the series. ^^

vanitas1776: Aw, that'd be a sweet drabble. I'll see if I can make it, and if not... I will certainly have elements of that in My World Begins With You. ^^ And I will get around to reviewing your stuff shortly now that I have more time! ^^

Espionage247: That's one of my favorites as well! I love the songs in that one, still have them memorized. And I did pair those two drabbles up intentionally, for full ironic effect. They're not in chronological order, though. And I'd give him a hug too, if he wouldn't kill me. ^^

DMGSilverAirHead03: I'm glad you do, that one was fun to write. ^^

See ya next time! :D


	62. Rebirth

Rebirth

* * *

><p>They step through the door together, but Riku steps out of it alone. Sora and the rest are waiting for him, joy flashing across their faces when he sits up.<p>

"Finally!" Sora shouts. "What took you?"

Riku smiles somewhat and stands up before he remembers that something—_someone—_is still missing.

She appears a moment later, in a flash of white light not unlike the light she had become in death.

Riku's eyes widen, and he rushes forward to catch her before she hits the ground.

He wasn't there for her when she died, but he's there for her rebirth.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>It seems fitting that if Roxas was there to catch and hold her when she died, Riku should be the one to do the same when she's reborn. Set right after "Gateway" if you remember it.

And this is why, in my head-canon, Riku celebrates Xion's "rebirthday" as well as her "birthday." Mainly 'cause Riku (being the closet sap we all know he is) feels bad that she was never _really_ born and gives her an extra day of celebration to make up for it. Sorta. ^^

Also, I suppose this one chapter alludes to a scene that's actually in KH3D ever so slightly (without spoiling anything if you don't know what it is, so don't worry) but the people who have seen a certain cutscene will understand the appropriateness of the setting. ^^

To my reviewers:

Amatus: Y'know, I have to agree with you there. Lol. I read your drabble AFTER I'd written most of that drabble, and was pretty shocked by the similarity. I decided to go ahead and post it, though, 'cause I figured you'd think it was cool. It is kinda awesome when we do that, if a little strange. ;) Yeah, I figure Roxas will have to give in to Riku and Xion at some point, and seeing how hurt Riku is at that point (after the final fight against MX when Xion gets hurt) I think he'd have to admit Riku's worthy of her. And hey, don't worry about it. Stuff comes up. I know you're reading it, and an occasional review is fine. ^^

Espionage247: Yay, I'm glad! ^^ Thanks a lot, I'm still really happy about it. :)

Toaneo07 Ver2.0: Gracias! It's cool that you're reading this even though it's not your own language. ^^

vanitas1776: Well, yeah... Sorta half and half there. He's starting to accept it, but it's gonna take a little more to fully convince him. And yeah, he has Namine. It'll just take a while for him to get over Xion before he feels able to be with Namine. And I'll try to review those tonight if I can. :)

XIIIXV: Well, he hates to admit it, that's for sure. But even Roxas isn't that cruel. ^^ And that IS true, lol.

See ya next time! ^^


	63. Breaking Away

Breaking Away

* * *

><p>"Here, I got this for you."<p>

Riku glances toward Xion, who crept up when he wasn't looking. She's holding an extra ice-cream out—for him.

"Uh, thanks. I guess," Riku says as he takes the offering.

Xion sits down beside him and gazes out toward the sunset with a look in her eyes that Riku knows a little too well.

Longing.

Riku feels an ache in his heart that is _also _becoming a little too familiar.

She's breaking away the mask he's tried so hard to wear, laying bare the deepest, darkest part of him without even trying to.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Well, what do you know? A Days related drabble. ^^ Set during the forty or so days when Xion was staying with Riku when she ran away from the Organization... Cause she wanted to share ice-cream with _s__omeone_even if her friends weren't around.

To my reviewers:

vanitas1776: Yeah, I know. ^^ Again, I think that drabble's gonna be the only one to describe that moment in this series, but that's definitely an important scene in my full-length story. :D So you'll get the full scene then. And I did enjoy your drabbles! ^^

XIIIXV: Lol? Yeah, that part is kinda freaky.^^ I don't go to Atlantica much in KH, it's harder than it's worth. XD

See ya next time! ^^


	64. Seeing Red

Seeing Red

* * *

><p>Xion gazed out from behind the bars at the man standing guard outside her cell. Her wrists were chained to the wall behind her, a position that would've been uncomfortable under the <em>best<em> circumstances—made worse by her current condition.

"If you don't let me out of this cell _right now_," Xion growled, "I swear _you are going to regret it._"

He glared at her, as if wondering what the hell a _very_ pregnant woman was going to be able to do.

That was the final straw.

Seeing red, Xion summoned all the magic she could muster, breaking free.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>What was up with Xion when Riku was having his little insane moment a few chapters ago. No, Xion doesn't take kindly to being seen as helpless... And you know, she's pregnant, so she's kinda irritable. Lol. Like I said, it's not the best idea to rile these two...

To my reviewers:

XIIIXV: Yeah, she had to share it with someone... And for her, ice-cream is kind of a big deal. Thanks for the review!

vanitas1776: Lol, exactly. Ice-cream is a Big Deal for Xion and her friends. So, sharing it with Riku would be an important step in their relationship, lol. It implies she considers him a friend, at least.

See ya next time! :)


	65. Mist

Mist

* * *

><p>The morning mist is the first thing Xion sees when she wakes up. She smiles at the peaceful dawn outside, knowing they must've won after all.<p>

The last thing she remembers is looking back toward Riku—

_Riku._

Xion turns her head quickly, suddenly aware of a weight on the bed next to her. Sure enough, it's Riku—draped over her feet as though he fell asleep kneeling at her bedside.

Her sudden movement makes him stir—and the look that crosses his face when he sees her is enough to break her heart.

She wonders how long he's been waiting this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>A month after the battle, Xion finally wakes up. As Riku's friends know, he hardly left her side the whole time... And lucky for him, he was actually there when she woke up, even if he _did_ fall asleep waiting...

(And for the record, yes, I do plan to write at least one drabble dealing with an argument between these two, I'm just looking for the right prompt on my list. Most of the ideas I've had so far get rather... petty. And one dealt with pets AND was petty. Though perhaps that'd be okay...)

And look, I finally uploaded a book cover for this story! Drew it really quick 'cause I knew it'd be kinda tiny, but there ya go.

To my reviewers:

vanitas1776: Yep, I usually try to! Here's another chapter I've been planning for a while. ^^ To be honest, I think Riku learned to tread carefully around pregnant!Xion. Knowing him, he probably learned the hard way... ("Breakfast" gives a mild example, lol.)

Toaneo07: XD. Yes, she is. That's what I was going for. ^^

XIIIXV: Lol, I'm glad you like her, cause I kinda like her too. ^^ She's fun to write when she's that moody...

See ya next time! ^^


	66. Nature's Fury

Nature's Fury

* * *

><p>Lightning flashes over turbulent seas, and Riku sees Xion nearly tumble off the ship into the maelstrom. She catches herself, returns to the battle, but Riku's heart is still racing.<p>

He's almost lost her one more time... She could still end up lost tonight.

He lurches unsteadily toward her—swinging his Keyblade to make way through the hordes of pirates—and finally finds himself beside her.

"You okay?" he asks her, shouting to be heard.

"Yeah," She answers, but her voice is unsteady.

Without another word, he embraces her—

—and for that moment, they find peace amid nature's fury.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. I know not everyone liked it, but man... That last battle was pretty intense. It'd make a good KH fight. And the world already exists in their universe... *shrugs* Oh well. That's when this drabble's set anyway.

I needed a setting for this drabble, and always figured it'd have something to do with a storm... So there you have it.

To my reviewers:

vanitas1776: Kinda-if you read "Burning," it explains the moment that she went down. Sort of. Basically, I figure something bad has to happen in the last big fight against MX, and in this story's universe part of that is that the shockwave from his ultimate defeat hurt her pretty badly. She went into a coma from that... And was out for about a month. Almost everyone (except Riku, Roxas, and Axel) weren't even sure she'd ever wake up. And I think I have a chapter of your story, I'll read it as soon as I have time. ^^

DMGSilverAirHead03: Thanks x4, lol. 1. I agree, it had to be painful to admit that... 2. Thanks, I liked that one. 3. Agreed, lol. 4. And yes, he is. ^^ It would've killed him to have missed that.

See ya next time! ^^


	67. At Peace

At Peace

* * *

><p>Riku can't help but smile when he comes home from working with Terra and Aqua at the training grounds all day to find Xion sleeping on the couch with baby Haruki snuggled up against her.<p>

At times like this, their dream almost feels attainable—their hope for a future where the worlds will be one with each other and people won't have to fight anymore.

Maybe DiZ was right—maybe it's a fool's dream that will never be reality. So what?

Riku walks over to them and silently tucks Xion's hair behind her ear.

Right now, he couldn't feel more at peace.

* * *

><p><strong>Author:<strong> I'm not sure where Hikari is in this drabble, but lets assume she's doing something by herself or sleeping, too. (And darn it, I can't avoid Haruki lately. I'm kind of creeping myself out. The kid's just too adorable for his own good...)

While it's obviously not a direct sequel to the other drabble, this one calls back to "Dreamer" from way back in this series.

Also, I have an important announcement for everyone who is reading this story:

**If you haven't already heard, this site is deleting stories that violate those old rules that have never really been enforced.** If you guys have any stories that contain, in their own words, **"detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent** **nature," **(and where they draw the line isn't really clear) then you should back them up if you haven't already. Heck, they might even delete T stories that have language or themes they think should be under M category. I don't know.

There's a **petition** going around to try and stop this, and if you want to sign it I can message the link to you.

However, another thing that's going to be going on on this site** is a blackout on June 23 for 24 hours (GMT). That's tomorrow.** That means no messaging, no favoriting, no reviewing, etc. **The more people who participate, the more likely the site admins are to notice.**

Long story short, I'm not even going to log into this site tomorrow. So it'll be Sunday before I post another drabble.

Anyway, I'll see you guys again then. ^^

To my reviewers:

Amatus: I actually really liked At World's End myself-it gets a little long in the middle, but it's got a lot of good points so it's worth it for me. And yeah, I'd love to play that boss fight, even if (knowing me) it'd probably take me fifty tries to actually win... Lol. (It's the challenging fights that are fun, even if they get annoying.^^) ...And yay, you got the reference! :D I didn't want to be too obvious about the Will/Elizabeth parallel, but I was definitely thinking about it. XD. Those two indeed.

vanitas1776: I understand that completely. ^^ It happens with me, too. I'll like several drabbles in a row, but then there's one that just shines out above the others and makes them seem lesser by comparison. I'm glad you liked that one, cause I'd really like to see something like it happen in a game. ^^ (I could imagine the cutscene while I was writing it, maybe that helped me. I'm not sure.) And I'll try to get to your stuff today, but if I don't manage to I promise I will type up the reviews tomorrow on my computer and send them your way Sunday. ^^


	68. Song

Song

* * *

><p>When Xion asked Riku if he'd help her with something, he had <em>no clue<em> what he was getting into.

In fact, he doesn't catch on until the fish start singing—at which point, he freezes up completely.

Because, suddenly, he realizes just how _close_ Xion's sitting next to him. How pretty she looks in the light of the setting sun. How her lips are currently turned up into that little half-smile of hers as she watches the would-be lovers paddle by.

It's downright unsettling how much this song is affecting him.

"Xion, this... this _is_ just to help _Ariel_, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>The part that wouldn't fit into the drabble:

"Oh for the love of-" Xion grabs Riku by the shoulders and kisses him boldly on the mouth.

When he finally pulls away, blushing, a smirk crosses his face.

He thought he was supposed to "kiss the girl," not the other way around.

...

Darned word limits, XD.

Anyway, thanks to all my readers for not reviewing yesterday! That actually made me really happy.^^

Also... I'm still in awe of how Amatus and I (once again) were on the same _wavelength_with our drabbles. It's kind of awesome.

AAAAND in other news, I'm still freaking out about the Legend of Korra finale. It was possibly the most epic season finale I've ever seen on a cartoon. I want to watch it over and over... lol. It was so... shocking.

Alright, moment over. XD

See ya next time! ^^


	69. Perfection

Perfection

* * *

><p>"Humph, sorry I don't fit your image of <em><strong>perfection <strong>_all the time, Xion! I do the best I can—can't you see that?"

"Well, you aren't my _superior_ even if you _think_ you are."

"When did I ever—"

"Shut up! I'm sick and tired of you trying to control me when you don't have to. _I can think for myself_, okay? I'm not someone's _**puppet **_anymore."

"Dammit, Xion, I never—"

"Mom... Dad...? Please... stop. I'm scared..."

"Hikari, what are you doing in here? Go back to your room!"

"...Not until you stop fighting!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Ah, the sheer stupidity of getting into a fight that (probably) started with something small and escalated to this sort of thing. I swear, these are the sorts of fights I overhear most often. :/ Hikari sure is a brave little one to stand up to her parents when they're that angry, though.

Yeah, this is that argument drabble I've been tweaking for a while. I don't think I like it as much as some of the sweet ones, but oh well. Life isn't always amazing.

Oh, and speaking of Hikari... I like the idea Amatus had as for where she'd be a few chapters back in "At Peace." XD. She's having a sleepover at Terra and Aqua's in the Land of Departure with her best friend. ^^ :D

This is my second drabble today, but it's to make up for missing one yesterday. ^^

Alright, on to my reviews!

vanitas1776: Thanks, I agree... The ending to the "real" drabble is quite fine, but I felt the part I cut was worthy of keeping in the comments, too.

Amatus: XD, I'm so glad you like his last "official" line and Xion in the out-take. That drabble's one of my recent favorites, to be honest... And yeah, if we think of any more puns I suppose we will be doing this for a while just for kicks, XD.

See ya next time! ^^


	70. Everyday Magic

Everyday Magic

* * *

><p>Watching Xion interact with the Islanders, an outsider would probably think she'd always lived there. It had been the same way with Kairi—that's just how the islanders are. Friendly, welcoming... It isn't hard for anyone to settle in.<p>

By now, all the others take her for granted.

Riku never will. He knows better than they do, knows how lucky Xion is to even be alive.

Whenever he's with her, some part of his mind always pays attention to the little things—the everyday magic so many people miss.

Remembering how precious life is adds magic to every moment they have together.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Okay, I'm finally happy with this version. Seriously. An older version had Xion helping Riku find his keys (how a Keyblade Master managed to lose them I'll never know for sure, XD.) But I like this one as it is now. The past drafts just weren't as good.

To my reviewers:

vanitas1776: Ah well... She probably thinks that getting them to worry about her instead will get them to stop. And that ploy does really work sometimes. In any case, you're right-they'll sort things out and pull through. No relationship is perfect... And yeah, I'll be reading that shortly. ^^ Thanks for the review!

Espionage247: Hey, welcome back! ^^ I'm glad you enjoyed the last bunch of drabbles. And the fight one, too. That one was kinda hard to write, to be honest... So I'm glad you liked it.

See ya next time!


	71. Umbrella

Umbrella

* * *

><p>It's just Riku's luck that they get caught in the rain without an umbrella. At first, Xion's eyes light up in awe of the new experience—sure enough, for the first thirty minutes that they spend walking in the miserable weather, she seems to enjoy herself splashing around like a little kid.<p>

Once she's thoroughly soaked, though, it isn't long before she stops playing and starts walking in slow stride with him, looking as miserable as he feels.

"Riku, I'm cold."

He glances around to make sure they're alone before putting an arm around her.

"Better?"

"Y-yeah. Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Another Days related drabble, since it's been a while. Other than that, this one kind of speaks for itself.

To my reviewers:

vanitas1776: Yeah, way more plausible. XD And that's sort of what I was going for with the drabble, so I'm glad you got that. ^^ Also, while I do have fanfictions up on here that correspond to original stories I'm working on (Time's Wanderers being probably the least concealed of all of them) these drabbles are kind of tied to the KH storyline a bit too closely. But I do have a story I'm working on that has a relationship somewhat similar to theirs in it. But it's a good idea. ^^

Espionage247: Yeah, that's one of the things I like about that world so much. While we don't see a lot of it, it seems like the people there are like that. ^^ And I'm really glad you liked that chapter, then. It's true that a lot of people ignore the bad sides of relationships in fanfiction especially... Or make things really unbelievable. It's one extreme or the other, never "we love each other, but still argue sometimes and get over our disagreements." :/

See ya next time! ^^


	72. Party

Party

* * *

><p>It's quiet in Disney Castle when Xion wakes up one morning. Deathly quiet—and Riku's nowhere to be found.<p>

She runs through the halls, wondering where he would have gone without telling her...

"Surprise!"

Everyone's waiting for her in the throne room, and Xion looks around in shock.

Riku walks up to her and hands her a slice of cake, smiling.

"Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday, Xion."

Xion takes the cake, then hits him in the shoulder.

"Next time, warn me about the party."

"Ow. Then it wouldn't really be a surpise, would it...?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Even though she wasn't technically born, Riku still wanted to throw her a surprise party on her "birthday." Which, (leave it to him to remember) is a week after the anniversary of the day Sora lost his heart.

And apparently Xion doesn't like being scared to death even if it's for a happy occasion. Lol.

To my reviewers:

vanitas1776: Oh yeah, Mom and Dad have lots of stories for the little ones. ^^ Though, exactly how much they tell of some of them depends on how old the kids are... And I guess Riku is a little shy, maybe. XD It's fun to make the guys who are confident in fights and other stuff shy when it comes to girls. But, that's only part of the reason he does that-that drabble was set during "Days," so they're on the run from the Organization AND DiZ has warned Riku not to get too close to her, since she's a nobody and she's going to have to die one way or another. So he's wary of his own feelings for her at that point, and really doesn't want anyone thinking he likes her. (At least, that's my take on it.)

See ya next time!


	73. Troubling Thoughts

Troubling Thoughts

* * *

><p>Xion tries to keep all the troubling thoughts at bay, but as her last day comes closer she can't hold them back any longer.<p>

She's really going to die; there's really no way that she can be saved. No hope that she can co-exist with Roxas and Sora... No chance that she'll get to keep that promise to her friends to see the beach together someday.

By the time the sun sets on that last day, she realizes there won't even be a chance to tell her friends goodbye.

Especially Riku—who she knows she'll never even get to _see_ again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>I can barely imagine how Xion must've felt sitting up on that clocktower waiting for Roxas to show up, since she knew one of them wouldn't be walking away... And fully intended to have that person be her. D:

She can't even _tell_ Roxas to say goodbye to Riku for her, because she knows she's not even supposed to be friends with him or care about him at all...

Is anyone else bugged by the new "comment" feature? I don't like it...

Anyway, on to my reviews (and if the comment feature stays, this might be my last time saying that...):

vanitas1776: Yep, my guess exactly! This would be her first real birthday party, shortly after MX is defeated for good. So Riku'd be about 19 by my head-canon and Xion would be about 17 physically. I don't see them getting married and having Hikari until they're both in their early 20's. And thanks for checking that out, I'm happy you love it. ^^ I do livestream sometimes, I could link you to my channel so you could watch old videos and stuff...

Toaneo07 Ver2.0: Thanks! I was going for that sort of feeling, since Xion doesn't really consider her "birthday" worth celebrating but everyone else does. ^^

Espionage247: Thanks for both reviews! And I agree, I can see Xion doing that a lot... XD

See ya next time! :D


	74. Wind

Wind

* * *

><p>Xion stands on the raft, gazing off into the distance. The wind picks up, and the flag above the raft makes a noise as it is caught in the swift air.<p>

"Once, I thought I wanted to escape this island," Riku sighs from where he sits below her, up to his knees in the ocean as he whittles absentmindedly. "Go off with the wind and never come back. But that wasn't really what I was looking for..."

"Did you ever find it?"

His hands stop moving and he looks up at her.

"Yeah... I found _you_."

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>And back to sweetness and nostalgia for this drabble. I just beat Zelda: Wind Waker the other day and that's got me thinking about boats whenever "wind" comes up... So, have a throw-back to the first KH game.

On a slightly un-related note, the one time I took a "which Riku are you" test I got "dreamer Riku." That is, the one from the start of KH 1 who's waiting for something great to come his way. Kind of creepy since I know what happened to him, but oh well. (My sister got out-of-character Riku. Because she clicked outrageously different answers like "wants to destroy everything" and "favorite color? Rainbows!" *facepalms*)

To my reviewers:

Amatus: Well, I just didn't know what was up with it at first, it seems... okay now. I guess. It's just confusing, and I'm used to having a little window appear so I can scroll around and type stuff. Oh well. And I love dramatic irony, lol. (In the best way possible ROFL!) Yes, we know that, but... At that point in time, she must've felt terrible. So you feel for her anyway. I'm sorry it's so heartbreaking... DX

vanitas1776: Cool, I'm glad you liked it once again... And, "umbrella" technically could've been a Days related one, but it also could've happened at any time. Thanks for the review!

Sakura Scout: Thanks, and I agree... I didn't think I would, either, but the inspiration hit me when I read the prompt and I had to go with it once it hit me. Besides, I like heartbreaking things as much as I like happy ones... Which is why I'm still hooked on a Song of Ice and Fire. DX

See ya next time! ^^


	75. Future

Future

* * *

><p>Xion grins at the way Riku's whole face lights up when she tells him she's pregnant—that he's going to be a father. How he wraps his arms around her tenderly at night, letting his hands rest on her stomach.<p>

There were times when they thought such a life would never be possible, which makes this gift even more precious to them.

They don't know what kind of life their child will have, what hardships will have to be faced—those worries will come later.

All that matters is that this child is their future—

And, for once, the future looks bright.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>I was busy writing another RikuShi oneshot for a contest yesterday, so I'm double-posting today to make up for it!

If you want to check out my oneshot, it's called "Destiny." I honestly never thought I'd ever be using the "Western" genre tag. Lol.

I knew I'd make "Future" related to their kids since I saw it on my list. Finally got up to this one today. ^^

To my reviewers:

Amatus: XD That's funny. I just went and re-took it yesterday (last time was four years ago) and I got "Normal Riku" this time... But when I changed one answer I'd been torn about, I got Self-Sacrificing Riku too. XD Maybe I've changed over the past four years somehow... I like the thought of him whittling, too, though I must admit I stole that from the KH manga. He's doing it on the raft in one of the panels while Sora and Kairi are talking. Glad you liked it though!

vanitas1776: Yeah, I imagine she'd turn quite red and say something about him being a sap or something. XD Glad you liked it!

I'll be posting my second drabble for today in a minute... ^^


	76. Heal

Heal

* * *

><p>Riku's never been too good at healing wounds with magic—dark powers like the ones he had before were for <em>causing <em>pain, not mending it.

But when Xion falls and hurts her ankle, he's left with no other option. They used the last of their potions days ago—this mission has been much harder than they anticipated.

"Heal," he mutters, green light surrounding them temporarily. He lets his fingers linger a little longer than they need to before he pulls them away...

He hopes she doesn't notice his flushed face.

Xion smiles and tests her ankle.

"Perfect—thanks a lot, Riku!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Alright, drabble number two for today!

I'm pretty sure Xion _did_ notice Riku's actions there. She's just playing along this time...

See ya next time! ^^


	77. Separation

Separation

* * *

><p>The night after Xion returns to the Organization, Riku goes outside onto the same balcony he'd stood on the night after their first meeting at Beast's Castle.<p>

He knows that, in the end, she'll help Sora no matter what it means for her. He knows _her_ well enough to know she'll sacrifice herself for the sake of everyone else.

Riku feels an empty ache inside his chest and puts a hand over his heart, sighing deeply.

If _this_ separation hurts him so badly he does _not _look forward to the day when he'll have to part ways with her forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>I wondered what Riku's thoughts were on letting Xion go back to her friends for a long time. This is the end result of that wondering. ^^

I feel kind of bad for him, like Xion on the clocktower... He doesn't know she'll be coming back someday at this point. :C

To my reviewers:

Toaneo07 Ver2.0: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it! :)

vanitas1776: Thanks for both reviews! I agree, I enjoyed writing 75 more as well. I'm a sucker for such things. ^^ And I also agree with what you say about 76, that's why I had him use a Cure related spell. I'm sure he'll work his way toward the light side of magic now... The Healer of Darkness thing was funny, though! :)

Espionage247: That's fine, and that one drabble is my favorite one of the last several as well. ^^ Thanks a lot!

See ya next time!


	78. Challenged

Challenged

* * *

><p>He's challenged Roxas before—they have a strong sense of competition that goes all the way back to Riku's childhood rivalry with Sora—but never like <em>this<em>.

Roxas didn't even fight so hard at Memory Skyscraper.

Even so, Riku bests him in the end—and this time, instead of insulting Roxas from afar he bends over and offers him a hand. Roxas looks down before he accepts it.

Riku helps him stand.

"You're _really_ good," Riku says, clapping him on the shoulder.

Roxas looks up, and to Riku's surprise there's a _real_ smile on his face.

"Yeah, but you're still better."

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>And here's one where the author's note is kind of important, XD.

They were fighting over _Xion._ And Roxas smiling at the end and saying what he did? He's finally completely okay with letting Riku have her. He's not just better than Roxas, he's better _for her_ than Roxas could hope to be.

The last little thing (besides getting his butt kicked one last time) that convinced him was Riku's courtesy to him-helping him stand and being kind to him even though he lost fair and square.

I think they'd be pretty good friends once the whole love triangle gets resolved. :)

To my reviewer:

Espionage247: I know, that's absolutely true... :C I hope you like this one!

See ya next time!


	79. Exhaustion

Exhaustion

* * *

><p>Xion moves closer to Riku's sleeping form, brushing his hair away from his sweat-covered forehead absentmindedly. The movement is familiar, somehow.<p>

She smiles as she remembers the way his aquamarine eyes had glinted in the candlelight before he gave in to his exhaustion.

Xion was just glad he was _alive_.

Saving her from the guards had been _noble_ of him, but it would have been a stupid way for him to die.

The sound of his breathing is ragged, but even—_like waves against the shore—_and Xion finds herself drifting to sleep beside him...

...And she dreams of an endless ocean.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Direct sequel to "Excuses." Which, by the way, is part of the Reapers' Game arc in my head... but could work for any time that Riku gets hurt protecting her. I don't think it'd exactly be a rare occurrence...

I don't know how many of you would've seen it anyway, but I published another (partially) RikuShi one-shot yesterday (with a good helping of TerrAqua on the side) called "You Never Know." I'm really proud of it, and if you like this story of mine you should check it out... :)

To my reviewers:

vanitas1776: Yeah, they will... I'm hoping to work on My World Begins With You more after this, but I'm still working on a few other stories as well already. ^^

Mirae-no-sekai: Thanks, I think so too! ^^ I'd like to see them as friends in the end...

DMGSilverAirHead03: Thanks a bunch for all the reviews! I'd reply to them, but there's a lot. :D All your feedback is good to hear, though. I'm glad to hear it... (To answer a couple questions, though... There WILL be a second season of Korra! And if you just google "which Riku are you?" test it's the first one that comes up, or should be. ^^)

See ya next time! ^^


	80. Apology

Apology

* * *

><p>"Xion, I owe you an apology..." Riku mutters to her, half-asleep.<p>

"Huh? What for?"

Riku bites his lip—Xion can tell by the look in his eyes that the guilt is _killing_ him.

"For forgetting you," he says at last.

Xion's hand clenches around his. "Don't be sorry, that wasn't your—"

Riku shakes his head. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there to save you—that I didn't try harder to find another way..."

Xion is quiet for a moment, then smiles at him.

"Then I owe you an apology, too—for making you hurt all this time."

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Ah, Riku. You need to quit blaming yourself for stuff you couldn't control...

Only 20 more to go, everyone! Wow, this is starting to feel weird... I'm gonna miss writing these, lol. But I'll work on other stuff. ^^

To my reviewers:

Espionage247: Yeah, I like that about him too! He'd definitely protect her even if it meant getting hurt... (And then getting hurt AGAIN once he was all better by Xion for being "stupid." XD.) Thanks a lot for the review on "You Never Know" as well! ^^

See ya next time!


	81. Impressions

Impressions

* * *

><p>First impressions are important, but they're not <em>everything<em>.

Riku's first impression of Xion was that she was a fake, a strange imitation of his two best friends combined... something that highly disturbed him. He'd wondered if the Organization had created her _specifically_ to get to him.

(They hadn't, but he was more right than he cared to be about her.)

He knew her first impression of him was probably pretty awful, too. He'd acted like a heartless jerk, after all.

Looking at her now, sitting at the clock-tower with ice-cream in hand, he's glad they gave each other another chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Set some time after Xion comes back, but before they're really involved. :)

First impressions are often wrong... Some of my best friends were met in strange ways. XD Things usually work out for the best, I guess.

See ya next time! :D


	82. Frost

Frost

* * *

><p>Riku used to like eating ice-cream with everyone. It was a treat all the islanders loved to eat on a hot, humid day to keep cool.<p>

Eating it now, though, he doesn't really taste it anymore—just feels the coldness of it, how it numbs his mouth and sends a chill through his entire body.

No matter what flavor it is, it leaves a bitter aftertaste in his mouth—but the worst offender is that sea-salt flavor everyone else seems to love so much.

It only tastes like tears to him—tears and the frost left behind when you lose someone you love.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Well, there's at least one bonus drabble for this one in the end-and yes, there will be several bonus drabbles in the end in a big out-takes chapter! It's too hard for me to not have duplicates of a few of these... And, who knows, maybe I'll do like Amatus did in OHS and include a little snap-shot into my planned story about the next generation of Keywielders. I plan to write out My World Begins With You first to set the stage for that one.

Speaking of Amatus, the out-take version of "Frost" rather freakishly deals with Vanitas (though I didn't name him in the drabble, it was him I was imagining...) which corresponds to your drabble for today. I didn't really like it so much, though, which is why I posted this one.

Frost can be used in so many ways... lol.

Consequently, one of my reviewers said they found the length of my author's notes to be funny. Oh well, I know I talk too much. XD

To my reviewers:

Rokuna Aldebaran: Sorry for the distracting author's notes... I get carried away with them sometimes. XD It's more noticable on a drabble series like this, I usually write long stories. I'm glad you like my writing, though! It means a lot to me. :)

Toaneo07 Ver2.0: I'm glad you're still enjoying it! :D

DGMSilverAirHead03: Thanks for all three reviews! 1. I agree, she seems to have the ability to do that to him. XD. 2. Me too, I love fluffy drabbles... 3. It's funny how that works, isn't it?

XIIIXV: That's fine. ^-^ I'm glad you're still reading it!

See ya next time! :D


	83. A Moment in Time

A Moment in Time

* * *

><p>In his dream, he sees someone sitting at Sora's usual spot on the paupu tree. When he gets there, though, he finds a girl instead—a girl he feels like he should know.<p>

"Who... are you?

She smiles sadly and gives him a question instead of an answer.

"Riku... What do you want outta life?"

He's caught off guard by the fact that she knows his name, but not surprised.

Instead of answering her question, he moves into _his_ usual spot by the tree and closes his eyes, enjoying her presence for a moment in time before she disappears.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Um, right... Veerry slight spoiler warning for KH3D. It's just a tiny little scene that I referenced, nothing major... It's so sad, though. DX

Anyway, this entire shot is based off of the tiny, moment-long look of sadness on Riku's face during that scene. It's only there for the briefest moment, but it's there nonetheless. I've been watching lots of cutscenes all day, lol...

This one, like yesterday's, is that good old phantomlimb!RikuShi I love so much. ^^

To my reviewers:

DGMSilverAirHead03: Thanks, I'm glad you think so!

Amatus: KH tropes, lol. You know, it's true. I didn't even THINK of that when I wrote it, but... Sea-salt? Tears? Sad characters? Whoa. Mind=blown. And I have no idea, but oh well. It's all cool. ;)

vanitas1776: I should've mentioned that... oh well. It's a phantomlimb!RikuShi, during the time between KHII and whenever they bring her back. More than likely it happens very shortly after KHII when he's settling into island life again. ^^ And that's fine, I understand.

Sakura Scout: To hear that from you is awesome, because your chapter on ice-cream is one of my favorites. ^^ I'm glad you liked it! :D

See ya next time! :)


	84. Dangerous

Dangerous

* * *

><p>"He's <em>dangerous<em>, Xion... Don't you know that?"

Xion frowns at Axel, then looks away, unable to meet his eyes.

"If he's so dangerous, why didn't he hurt me?"

"He _did_ hurt you—or have you forgotten that already?"

"Only because he had no other choice. He was actually _nice_ to me the next time I met him. Nicer than some of the Organization members have _ever_ been..."

Axel's eyes are sad as he glances down at his ice-cream. He says nothing.

Xion sighs, taking another bite out of hers.

"...And he knows exactly what I am."

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Another Xion/Axel interaction. Where Roxas is at this time, who knows... Axel discovered the truth about Xion before Roxas did, so we can assume this takes place on a day he didn't show up at the clocktower, or at least showed up late.

On a (mostly) unrelated note, I made a RikuShi AMV over the past couple days. You can follow this link (minus the spaces and plus a slash mark) to watch it if you want to:

www . youtube.c o m (slash) watch ? v = SZPNaeFvgSc

I do warn that it uses a couple clips from KH3D, but I don't think I spoil anything important. ^^ I had fun making it! :)

To my reviewers:

Amatus: Well, when I saw my prompt for yesterday... yes, I did. I'm rather obsessed with that scene at the moment... XD Glad you liked it though! :)

Toaneo07 Ver2.0: Thank you. :) Hope you like today's as well!

DMGSilverAirHead03: Me too. I find that people are divided on whether or not it's cool that there are so many similarities between the trios, but my personal idea is that it makes for some sweet (and sad) comparisons... And they're different enough.

See ya next time! ^^


	85. Boundaries

Boundaries

* * *

><p>She's always been one to push the boundaries he's put up around himself—he remembers vaguely one night when he'd been dozing off and Xion had walked over to him, reaching out toward his blindfold.<p>

He hadn't moved—she hadn't touched him.

He did find her curled up next to him the next morning, and enjoyed her warmth more than he should've.

This night was no different—when he'd come to comfort her, he hadn't thought he'd end up like _this_.

Caught in the passion of the moment, he couldn't care less.

And when she falls asleep beside him, he has no regrets.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>The night before the battle again, because it's been a while since I wrote a drabble that was a bit more than just fluff and not depressing. ;)

First part is also a scene from their time on the run in Days! (If the bit about the blindfold didn't make that much obvious...)

To my reviewers:

vanitas1776: Probably about the irony that her "enemy" was nicer to her than her "allies." Or that it was strange she took such a liking to him. Thanks again! ^^

Espionage247: Yeah, same here. It brought out a side of him we don't get to see a lot...

See ya next time!


	86. The True You

The True You

* * *

><p>"Riku... I've been wondering something for a while now," Xion mutters.<p>

He cradles her against him. "What?"

Her hands clench—she doesn't meet his eyes.

"I was supposed to be Sora's replica... but I look more like Kairi. What... What am I to you? When you look at me, who do you see?"

Riku is quiet for a while, then smiles at her and brushes her hair behind her ear before he turns her face towards his and kisses her deeply.

"Don't worry about that, Xion. I don't see anyone but _you_. The _true_ you—no one else."

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>I'm sure the fact that she's a failed replica of Sora would be just a little... disconcerting for both of them. But, like Riku says here, it doesn't matter what she was to begin with or what she was supposed to be. She's her own self now, that's all that counts.

Also, I see this happening at any point during (or after) the night before the battle.

To my reviewers:

vanitas1776: I'm not sure what you mean... But like I said, not all of these drabbles come as easily to me. That one was actually my attempt at combining two different drabbles I'd written for boundaries, both of which you'll see in my out-takes chapter. Maybe that's why it didn't flow as well... ^^

See ya next time!


	87. Pretense

Pretense

* * *

><p>As they leave the festival where they spent the day, Riku tries his hardest to keep his eyes on the road and not the girl beside him.<p>

He knows he shouldn't have panicked earlier when he _lost_ her.

Xion notices his quietude and frowns.

"Riku?" her voice is worried.

Despite himself, Riku looks at her and smiles—_if it will ease her pain, why not?_

"Nah, everything's fine."

"Okay then," Xion smiles brightly. His heart falls.

Whether she sees through him or not doesn't matter.

Their fragile pretense of... whatever it is they have will shatter soon enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>I actually had to cut this one down a lot... I let it get away from me. This one ties back to a couple previous drabbles, especially "Shades of Grey" and "Illogical."

And yeah, it's a Days drabble! :D I figured "pretense" would be, since the very word applies to their Days relationship... Since any attempts at a "relationship" beyond what they had would be insincere. :(

To my reviewers:

vanitas1776: Yep, I couldn't agree more. ^^ I really like those kind too. It's fun to try to get a lot into so few words, if difficult at times.

DestinyCrusader: It might take you a while to get to this, but thanks a lot for the review! I'm glad you like what you've read so far! ^^

Espionage247: Thanks, I agree. Everyone wants it, but Xion would probably be desperate for it because of what she is. Riku's replica sure was...

See ya next time! ^^


	88. Shadows

Shadows

* * *

><p>One morning when Riku is washing his face, he glances up to look at his reflection and <em>she's<em> there, behind him, a benevolent smile on her face.

He blinks as soon as he sees her, and when he opens his eyes again she's gone. He can't remember what her face looked like, except it was _familiar_, but her smile stays with him.

The shadows don't feel quite so _creepy_ after that—he knows the specter haunting him is kind, not evil—but he's filled with sorrow and longing instead.

He wants—no, he _needs_ to remember her.

He knows she's important to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>This one's best read after "Echoes" because it's a follow-up to that. ;) Phantom-limb RikuShi again... I love that too much for my own good. ^^;

To my reviewers:

vanitas1776: I'm sorry about that, it might help to read the other drabbles, but like I said it's a condensed version of a longer drabble I had to cut a lot out of (it almost hit 150 words... ^^; ) I'm sure that's where the confusion comes from... I'll put the long version in the extras, so you can tell me if that one's less confusing when we get to that point. :) And that sounds fine, I'll try to find time to review them for you! ^-^

See ya next time! :)


	89. Summer Haze

Summer Haze

* * *

><p>In the summer haze at sunset, Xion curls up against a shirtless Riku on the sand, a smile on her face.<p>

Riku smiles, too, looking at her beside him.

"I don't know why Roxas hates vacations so much," she says. "They're nice! Well, except maybe the sun gets a little hot..."

Riku chuckles, wrapping an arm around her exposed waist. "The sun isn't the _only _thing that gets hot around here..."

His comment earns him a half-hearted punch in the shoulder. "Riku!"

He leans over and kisses her passionately.

"I'm glad you had fun, Xi."

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>I think another reason Roxas hates vacations is staring Xion in the face... She just doesn't get it. XD

And aw, Riku used her nick-name... ^^

We're in the middle of a heat-wave where I live AND we don't have air-conditioning. (Blasted usual cold-weather. Half the houses don't bother with air-conditioning since it's only useful for about a week in the middle of summer. Of course it's a pretty darned miserable week. DX)

I also hurt my left wrist at karate yesterday and have had to wear a brace on and off for the past two days. D: It's not bad, though, should be better in a couple more days tops... But it makes it kinda hard to type. :/

But I have awesome news, too! I'M GETTING KH3D! :D:D:D And the Mark of Mastery edition at that! ^^ I saved up enough money for it... I can't wait!

To my reviewers:

Amatus: Aw, it is kinda sweet... I bet Riku wishes he could've preserved that image, lol! (He's got her smile memorized, anyway, at least. ;D) It's okay, I know you're reading it and that's sweet enough! :)

vanitas1779: You make a good point... I think it'd go like this. Riku: "Um, guys, you're not going to believe this, but..." *tells them about her* Kairi: "Uh, Riku... You feeling okay?" Sora: *looks confused* "No, Kairi, he's serious. I've seen her, too!" Kairi AND Riku: "...WHAAAT?" ...And that's awesome to hear. It means a lot to me that you think so. ^^

DMGSilverAirHead03: Thanks for all five reviews! ^-^ 1. Yeah, it's gonna be awesome! :D 2. I agree. ^^ 3. Yeah, true. She might look kinda like his friends, but at some point he stopped seeing them at all and just sees _her... _4. Yeah... :C It's sad... 5. And I agree. It'd be awful. But at least he's starting to remember...

Espionage247: Yep, they're fun to write! It is kind of weird, yet really sweet at the same time. :)

See ya next time! ^^


	90. Change

Change

* * *

><p>"You know, you really changed me," Riku muses, holding her hand and staring at the stars from the balcony of Disney Castle.<p>

He turns to face her, tucking her hair behind her ear—just like when he found her on the beach—and she smiles at him. "...I fell for you so fast, even though I didn't mean to. Even though I didn't think we had a chance."

Xion is lost in the sky reflected in his eyes. "...You helped me change, too, Riku. Because of you I held on to hope—You taught me to never, ever give up."

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Only ten more to go... Wow. It's unreal.

I like the fact that they both changed each other a lot... Even through the course of Days you can see it. The longer they know each other, the more they're going to leave an impact on each other...

To my reviewers:

vanitas1776: Didn't see your review until today-I'll send you a list soon, don't worry. :D I'm glad you liked the last one, it was fun to write...

See ya next time! ^-^


	91. Advantage

Advantage

* * *

><p>"Looks like I finally win—" Xion laughs when Riku mangages to climb out of the water and sit down beside her on the paupu tree.<p>

He smirks and tries to shake more water out of his hair. "No—knocking me off was cheating, Xi. Doesn't count."

She punches him playfully and he looks at her—and suddenly feels a by-now-familiar hunger stirring within him.

He grabs her by the shoulders and kisses her deeply—and gasps as she pins him to the tree by straddling his waist.

"...Looks like I still have the advantage," she mutters, smirking into his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Kind of surprised myself with this one. XD (I rather like it, to be honest...)

I HAD to throw in at least one reference to Riku's old rivalry with Sora in a way that connected with Xion, yet was... different from his rivalry with Sora.

Figures that sparring by the paupu tree would be the shout-out to that... though I bet Riku never would've thought something like this would happen by the paupu tree in his future... Lol!

To my reviewers:

vanitas1776: Thanks, I'm so glad you liked it! I've had the ULTIMATE last drabble ("Endings," appropriately enough) written since before chapter fifty went up... I revised it a couple times, and while it's not as... "final" in some ways, it has a ring to it that I like. It's my kind of ending, anyway... Hope you like this one! ^^

Espionage247: Thanks a lot for your review! I have to agree, it's best when that happens. :) I'm gonna miss these, too... But I'll still be writing RikuShi, you can count on that! ^^

See ya next time!


	92. Possession

Possession

* * *

><p>"Do you really think you have any hope?" Xehanort asks, smiling as he walks toward Riku—still cradling Xion against his chest. Riku raises his Keyblade.<p>

Xehanort laughs, gold eyes gleaming. "She cannot escape me," he whispers, reaching out towards Xion. Her eyes go wide with fear.

"She is mine," his voice rings inside Riku's head. "She will always be mine—I created her. You have no such claim..."

Riku wakes in a cold sweat, unconsciously wrapping his arms around Xion.

He knows better than Xehanort—Xion isn't a possession. She's a _person_, free to make her own choices.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Inspired by (but not a spoiler for) a scene from 3D. (...From the Hunchback of Notre Dame section, to be exact. That part looks awesome! :D)

Young Xehanort creeps me out... but he's an awesome villain. I couldn't help but give him some possessive tendencies over Xion... (I also partially blame Amatus for putting Xehanort in my head with some of her recent drabbles...)

This one is actually kind of neat, it has echoes of both kinds of "possessions" possible. "Belongings" and "being under another's control." Xehanort has possessed Riku in the past in the "mind control" sense, and now he thinks of Xion as his... *shudders*

To my reviewers:

vanitas1776: Yeah, I guess they must be... XD (It sure would be fun, but not as funny as one of the stories they have to tell Haruki in Amatus's story. Long story short, her Haruki was conceived on the west beach of the island where the kids play. When he finds out, it's not gonna end well...)

Espionage247: Cool, you're going to like the ending, then. :) My next RikuShi plan is to work on my full-length story... so I hope I can have the time to update it regularly until I finish it. :)

DMGSilverAirHead03: 1. Yep, I love vacations! 2. I agree. ^^ 3. Well, in another one-shot of mine they do... (I'm pretty sure they will eventually. ^^)

See ya next time!


	93. Twilight

Twilight

* * *

><p>As twilight falls over Memory Skyscraper, he can feel himself forgetting<em> her.<em>

_**Xion**_**, **_her name was **Xion**._

He has to keep repeating her name over and over in his head just to remember.

_Xion, Xion, Xion..._

He remembers she liked this time of day—liked to watch sunsets with her friends and eat ice-cream. They shared ice-cream and sunsets, too—he can't afford to think about those things, though, not with his memories fading and Roxas on his way to avenge her.

After repeating a word enough times, the meaning gets lost.

_Why am I even doing this... Why can't I _**_remember?_**

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Why do I keep going back to this night? DX

Well, gotta say... I mentioned it in author's notes before, but I wanted to write a drabble dealing with Riku's thoughts up on Memory Skyscraper while waiting for Roxas. He was repeating her name in his head even as he forgot her... Which is how he held on longer than Roxas did.

He DID start forgetting that (and even wondered why he was repeating it, as you see here) but as Amatus pointed out to me, being thrown "Oblivion" reminded him of her as well. It was just the little push he needed to grab her name again, one last time..

To my reviewers:

Amatus: (Not really, I don't mind swearing.^^) Thanks a lot, lol... I agree, I want to see creepy stalker-ish Xehanort in the future (more than already...) Lol! And yes, it was that drabble... (You're welcome! Glad I gave you creeps in the best possible way... XD)

vanitas1776: Yeah, I agree. ^-^ You should definitely check out Amatus's stories! She's got two drabble series like this one, and also a lot of one-shots that go with them. They're all really good. :) And thanks a lot, I hope you'll follow my long story as well. ^^

Guest: I know... He's awful. :C

Rokuna Aldebaran: Yay, you caught up in time! I'm glad you like it so much... It's gonna be strange to finish, but I hope to do it in a good way! :D

See ya next time!


	94. Nothing

Nothing

* * *

><p>"...Maybe I <em>do <em>know why Roxas hates vacations," Xion laughs, twining her fingers around Riku's.

"Really?" Riku smirks. "Why?"

When she doesn't answer, Riku sighs.

She's still sad that he and Roxas can't get along—Riku doesn't look forward to making amends, but if it'll make Xion happy.._._

" ...Um, Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"...Thanks for spending a day with me at the beach."

Riku's aware of the promise Xion and her friends made—and the fact that he was the first one to fulfill it, despite not having been a part of that promise.

"Oh. It's... nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Sorry for the delay, but I went camping overnight and couldn't update in time! And, also, at the tail-end of the trip I managed to hurt my right hand by closing the van door on my thumb... It hurt a LOT, but it actually didn't get broken. It's still really badly bruised so it's kinda hard to type...

I'm keeping responses short this time for that very reason! ^^;

XIIIXV: He's a real creep, but I'm glad you liked the drabbles! Yep, just six more after this one, plus a bonus chapter...

vanitas1776: I agree, it was a real turning point... And I'll try! ^^

Espionage247: Yep. Xehanort's an awesome villain! I've actually already started the full-story, though all that's up is the prologue... :)

See ya next time~


	95. Simplicity

Simplicity

* * *

><p>"Riku, are you done putting the kids to sleep yet...?" Xion asks, walking to the door of the bedroom Hikari and Haruki share—and smiles to herself when she opens the door and peeks in.<p>

Riku's leaning against the wall, an open book in his hands, fast asleep.

"Well, someone must've been tired..." Xion mutters, grinning broadly.

She knows she's going to have to wake him—sleeping in that position can't be comfortable—but for now, she's content to watch.

It's the simplicity that strikes her—Riku may be a Keyblade Master, but right now he looks just like an ordinary father.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>As if having to fight evil all day wasn't hard enough, Riku still had to come home and put his kids to bed. ^^

I don't think I was clear enough with the last Author's Notes, since two people were confused by the drabble - "Nothing" was supposed to be a direct sequel to "Summer Haze," and the reason Roxas hates vacations is because he doesn't like imagining Xion spending time with Riku. (Especially not if he knows/guesses at the nature of their relationship...)

Alright, on to my reviews!

Espionage247: Thanks, I agree! ^^

vanitas1776: I do have the rest pretty well planned out, and I don't think any of the prompts would fit that idea, but I do agree that it's an interesting idea. Maybe a one-shot someday. I hope the above paragraph clears things up a bit. ^^

DMGSilverAirHead03: Thanks for both reviews! 1. Me too, it's sweet of him but also sad... 2. Yep, even if you count the time she went to the beach in Days, Riku was there with her. And her first vacation after coming back was spent there, naturally. ^^

Rokuna Aldebaran: Sorry for the confusion, I hope my paragraph above and response clear that up. ^^; Hope you like this one! :)

See ya next time!


	96. Reality

Reality

* * *

><p>"Please tell me this isn't another dream..." Xion whispers, clinging to Riku as though he all that's holding her down to earth.<p>

As far as she knows, he might as well be.

Riku rubs her back, forgetting that he and Xion are _not _the only people in the room—Sora and the rest are silent for once, staring at the scene before them in shock—and takes a breath before speaking.

"No, it's not a dream... _Xion_." He smiles, running his fingers through her hair to soothe her; she's trembling in his embrace. "...This is reality."

She's finally back.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>After writing this one last night, it occurred to me that I only have three left to type up... DX

Anyway, have another drabble that connects to Xion's return... I really like this one, personally. Can't you just imagine the looks on everyone's faces? XD

I admit to having been inspired by the Vocaloid song "Magnet" for this one (well, the English translation anyway) especially the line, "This isn't just another dream, for sure, this is reality..."

To my reviewers:

Espionage247: Glad you liked it. ^^ I like falling asleep too, but it's also fun to watch people sleep... :)

vanitas1776: Thanks, I like writing the good ol' parenting drabbles. XD (And you're right, there is kind of a story behind it, but only a vague idea of one. Before that drabble, Riku actually was rather sleep-deprived due to actually having to go out during the night_ before_ and got back in at dusk an entire day later just in time for Xion to put him on a completely different kind of "duty.") I'm trying to slip in a few more good ones before the end! ^^

CarelessWhispers13: That kind of comment always makes me happy! I'm glad you liked it even though cute isn't your favorite. :) (Personally, my favorites are the sad and bittersweet ones, but fluff is fun to write, too...)

See ya next time!


	97. Acceptance

Acceptance

* * *

><p>Acceptance isn't always easy—Riku learned that the hard way.<p>

He distanced himself before because he didn't want to accept the fact that he cared about her. She knows that now. He was scared to lose her; scared to be hurt.

In the end, it hurt worse in some ways to leave so many things unsaid, unheard.

He was left with regrets he didn't want. He got too close to her, yet not close _enough_.

Waking up in his arms, she smiles—he didn't make that mistake again.

"I love you," he whispers. Her heart almost stops.

...He's finally accepted it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Xion's side of the drabble "Love."

After all the dodging around he did, he finally came out and told her the truth he'd been so scared of...

DX... Three to go, guys! (Well, four counting the bonus chapter, but _still.)_

To my reviewers:

vanitas1776: Lol, yeah... it happened too fast for them to do much, honestly. Most of them are just wondering "Who the heck is she and why's Riku hugging her?" And if you're having troubles, you can google "100 themes challenge prompt lists" to get a list of things to base your drabbles off of. That's tricky in it's own way, but it's what I used for this!

Mirae-no-sekai: Lol, yeah... He's getting a little caught up in the moment, lol! Glad you liked it! (And their faces are like, "Whaaaat?" Lol...)

See ya next time~


	98. Enthusiasm

Enthusiasm

* * *

><p>"C'mon, Riku! Let's try going this way!"<p>

As she tugs him along behind her, Riku wishes some of Xion's enthusiasm could rub off onto him. Somehow, she always manages to keep an upbeat attitude even in the face of tragedy.

Riku is still forcing himself to remain neutral—allowing himself to feel anything too strongly will only cause him pain in the near future.

But when Xion looks up at him with eyes that look so _lost_...

...he caves in and smiles at her a little in reassurance as he squeezes her hand.

"Don't worry, Xi. I'm following you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Sorry about the wait for this one! I didn't finish writing the last couple drabbles before going on a trip and have been pretty jetlagged the last several days. I'm still on the trip, so I might not even update for the next couple days, but I'll try!

Once again, this drabble is set sometime during the end of their time together during 358/2 Days.

Enjoy!

To my reviewers:

vanitas1776: Yep, it's always fun to show her side of a drabble that was from Riku's perspective or vice-versa. :)

XIIIXV: Thanks, that's actually my profile picture right now... but I did draw it myself too! ^^ Glad you liked the drabble too! ^^

Espionage247: Yep, I agree! Glad you liked it! :)

DMGSilverAirHead03: Thanks for all 3 reviews! 1. Yeah, I figure they'd have normal moments like that too... 2. Yeah, me too... *sigh* 3. Yeah, he did make her wait FOREVER. Lol. At least he got around to it, though... XD

See ya next time! ^^


	99. Friendship

Friendship

* * *

><p>The connection between sea-salt ice-cream and friendship could be traced all the way to Lea and Isa. Sharing ice-cream was part of their bond. Axel continued the tradition with Roxas, who shared it with Xion as well...<p>

...And when Xion began to consider Riku her friend, she passed it along to him, too—the day she first shared ice-cream with him at sunset was an important step in their relationship.

Years later, they passed it on to their children—and as Riku watches his daughter eat ice-cream with her best friend, he can't help but wonder how strong their bond will become...

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Well, that's it guys! I've officially written all the chapters. Tomorrow's drabble will be the last official drabble, but there will be a bonus chapter.

I'm not sure how I should feel about this... It's been awesome so far, though, and I'm thrilled that this story got as much feedback as it did! Thanks so much to everyone who stuck with me along the way! :)

And I'm back from my trip now... and have officially been playing KH3D quite a bit. It's as amazing as I hoped it'd be! :D

To my reviewers:

vanitas1776: Lol, that's actually a bit funny. No, I wasn't taking my time on purpose. ^^; I'm glad you liked that drabble, so I hope you enjoy the last two! ^^

DMGSilverAirHead03: Yeah, me too. :)

MidnightxRose: Man, I'd love to thank you for every single review... but 98 reviews are going to be tricky to respond to. In short, I'm glad you liked them and I agree with a lot of your comments. ^^ Hope you enjoy the last two, and thanks so much for all the feedback! It made my day to come in from traveling and find my email filled with your reviews. XD (Oh, and nice job catching the FMA reference in "Everything For You." I was wondering if anyone would figure that one out... Lol! FMA is another of my favorites. ^^)

Rokuna Aldebaran: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!

Espionage247: I agree, they're fun! XD (And I'm sure SOME of it will rub off eventually... lol.)

And I'm pretty sure that's it for this time! If I missed anyone, let me know!

See ya next time!


	100. Endings

Endings

* * *

><p>Sitting beside him on the paupu tree, Xion sighs.<p>

"You're right—dawn on the islands _is_ beautiful."

Riku hears the longing in her voice—and feels his heart ache for her.

Making up his mind, he turns and kisses her with all the passion he can muster. When they finally break apart, he gazes into her eyes in silence as the stars fade above them with the coming of day.

"Stay here, then," Riku whispers. "Stay... with me."

"Okay," Xion grins. "I will."

There are no such things as happy endings, because nothing ever really ends.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Like I said, I wrote this waaaay back before chapter 50 was even up just to have the ending in sight. I like open-ended endings that still resolve the plot because stories that end that way feel more real - it feels as though the lives of the characters will go on even after you close the book.

This drabble is set the morning after Riku takes Xion home again after the last battle. Yes, a lot more will happen after this... but with Xehanort gone, a big part of their journey has just ended. But nothing ever _really_ ends, because something new will begin in it's place.

Even though this is the last drabble of my series and serves as it's "ending," there's more to come from me... and since it's a written story, you can always go back to the start and begin again with this one if you want to. ^^ (And for those of you who like to read things in the order they happen, I've mapped out the order of these and will include that in the bonus chapter! :D)

And for those who remember my first couple author's notes where I said the title for this series came from a novelette I read (that is, Two Hearts, the sequel to The Last Unicorn) well... The last line is a kind of homage to that as well.

To my reviewers:

Toaneo07 Ver2.0: Thanks, glad you liked it! ^^

vanitas1776: I sure hope it will. ;) And yep, I'm almost back on my normal schedule... And don't worry, I plan to work on my full-length story a lot more as soon as this one's done! I think I'd end up having RikuShi withdrawals... XD

Espionage247: Same here, I love how it works into the plot... It's a little thing, but it's a big thing. :) And I know, I'm gonna miss working on it... D:

See ya next time! (Well, at least once more...)


	101. Extras and OutTakes

**Two Hearts: Bonus extras and out-takes chapter**

* * *

><p>Well, this is it guys! The final, bonus chapter of Two Hearts! This chapter contains alternate versions of drabbles that either didn't make the cut for some reason... or had to <em>be<em> cut a lot due to word count restrictions even though I liked the longer versions. In at least one of those cases, a couple readers were confused, so it might pay off to check back and read the actual drabbles and compare the alternate versions to them. (Some, however, were changed quite a lot...)

Also, I have included a couple extra short one-shots that relate to the story I plan on writing sometime in the future that deals with Hikari, Amatus, and Haruki. Hope you enjoy the small peek into what's to come!

Alright, enough talking. Here are the alternate drabbles, along with reasons why I decided not to use these variations:

* * *

><p><strong>This version of 33% was okay, especially because it focused on the feeling a lot, but I really wanted to work in the lines from Chain of Memories a bit better so I re-wrote it.<strong>

Sometimes, when he's walking down the beach, a strange feeling washes over him with the sound of the tide. Images will swim before his vision, hazy and dream-like. Again and again, shadows will play at the edge of his memory, laughter will echo in his ears with the sound of the sea. In dreams within dreams, he will remember, only to forget again before he wakes up.

The sense of vertigo is sickening, like being stuck on a broken record that keeps playing the same track.

He can't stop thinking about fading memories, reconstructed memories, dreams...

_Memory restoration at 33%._

* * *

><p><strong>There are two alternate versions of Rivalry. The first was just a bit too cliché and didn't really make the cut for me... Even though I liked exploring the differences between Riku and Roxas. The second one was okay, but it just didn't flow right. I was trying to cram too much into it... but I did re-use a lot of what I tried to capture in that one drabble in several others I wrote later on.<strong>

The sense of rivalry is strong between Roxas and Riku.

It could be because Riku and Sora were rivals of a sort back on the island, before any of this came to be. It could be because they have such opposing viewpoints on the way the worlds work. It could be because Riku claims he can't stand Nobodies, or because Roxas can't stand hypocrites—something even Riku would probably admit to being.

Or perhaps it all goes back to the one they can't remember, the one they both cared for even when they didn't think caring for her was possible.

Xion.

...

His first words to her were confused, conflicted, shocked.

"Your face... Who are you really?"

Instead of trying to sort his feelings out, he turned that confusion into bitterness, hatred.

"I don't know who you're supposed to be... but you can't fight fire with sparks. Your Keyblade, it's a sham—_worthless._"

Even then, he knew it was a lie.

"How can you say that? You're the sham!"

Those words cut deep, hurting worse than he cared to admit.

"Fair enough," he says, pained.

Where once he'd felt rivalry towards her, he's already beginning to feel something else.

* * *

><p><strong>The original version of Eternity dealt with opposing forces a lot and how Love is truly the greatest eternal power of all... But I felt like it was too heavy in the philosophical stuff, so I re-wrote it to be a bit more subtle about it...<strong>

Very few things in the worlds are strong enough to last.

Light and Darkness are among them; they have existed since the beginning, and no matter how they try they cannot destroy each other without destroying themselves.

But they are not the only powers that have always existed. There is another power—perhaps the greatest power of all, truly, for it lies at the heart of every conflict in some form. Love—it is eternal, too.

Like so many others, until Riku felt it for himself he didn't understand just how strong it was.

He'd spend eternity with her if he could.

* * *

><p><strong>I really over complicated things with Complicated... Even the version that went in wasn't my favorite drabble. The original draft had a reference to "Simple and Clean," by Utada Hikaru... But I liked the other one a bit better.<strong>

"What're you thinking about?"

Riku's been more quiet than usual of late, and Xion knows that means he has something on his mind. She thinks she knows what, too, but until he tells her...

"It's complicated," he says, which is the answer she expected.

Xion smiles, shaking her head as she nudges him in the ribs. "That's not an answer, Riku."

He flashes her one of those little smiles that sets her heart racing as he puts an arm around her shoulders. It's not exactly an answer, but it serves as one.

Sometimes, things are that simple.

* * *

><p><strong>This version of Everyday Magic was my attempt at writing a "normal" interaction between the characters, where they're just hanging out around the islands like normal teens would. I struggled with this prompt a lot, actually...<strong>

"Hey, Xion... Are you and Riku going to see the movie, too?"

Xion glances at Riku from where she's sitting by the ocean, and he shrugs.

"I thought you were going with Kairi."

"Yeah, I _am_. I figured you guys could go out, too..."

"We're not dating," Riku mutters, but the blush that colors his cheeks says something else.

Xion stands up and crosses her arms. "Come on, Riku."

Later, Riku will wonder how he let them talk him into going...

...And will decide it's just Xion working her everyday magic on him once again.

* * *

><p><strong>The alternate version of Wind is very similar to the one that actually went in, just worded a little differently. I liked the interaction in the other one a little better, because this one makes Riku a bit more talkative... but this one's sweet in it's own way. ^^<strong>

Xion stands on the raft, gazing off into the distance. The wind picks up, and the flag above the raft makes a loud slapping noise as it is caught in the swift movement of the air.

"I used to want to escape this island," Riku sighs from where he sits below her, up to his knees in the ocean as he whittles absentmindedly. "Go off with the wind and never come back."

"Yeah?"

His hands stop moving and he looks up at her.

"I never knew what I was really waiting for until I met you."

* * *

><p><strong>I told Amatus that the alternate version of Frost was a really strange coincidence because her drabble on that day dealt with Vanitas... Who is just the person I was thinking of as the "opponent" mentioned here. This version of Frost actually ties in with "Vengeance" and "Seeing Red," and serves as a sequel to both of them. I just decided to take a different direction with this prompt in the end.<strong>

"Xion..." Riku reaches out toward his opponent, her name the one constant in his mind at this point. He feels so cold—he stopped feeling anything else hours ago, when he realized he might never see her again.

He wishes simultaneously that he could be as cold as frost and that someone—_anyone—_would reach out to him and thaw his heart. He doesn't want to be cold...

That's when she appeared out of nowhere, Keyblade in hand.

Seeing her is enough to make him smile—and, later, when she rushes to his side her hands are warm enough to bring him back.

* * *

><p><strong>The final version of Boundaries was actually a combined drabble. I had two versions I couldn't choose between, so I tried to splice them together. The first takes places sometime early on during their time together in Days, while the second is yet another portion of the night before the final battle... Lol. These are both of the complete drabbles...<strong>

She's always pushing the boundaries he's put up around himself—one night when he's dozing off, Xion walks over to him, reaching out toward his blindfold, thinking he's asleep.

At the last moment, she stops and pulls her hand back. She sits down instead, staring into the fire as he watches her from behind the blindfold until he finally does sleep.

He finds her curled up next to him in the morning, and despite himself he actually enjoys her warmth.

_If only..._ He reaches toward her hair, but stops himself.

No, better to let her sleep in peace while she can.

...

She's always pushing his boundaries, creeping slowly into his heart even when he didn't want to get too close for fear of loving—of _losing_—her.

When he came here this night, he had only meant to comfort her—he'd seen the look in her eyes after the King had told everyone they might not all survive...

He had _not_ intended for the "comforting" to go this far—had not thought she'd actually want him to stay with her so badly...

Caught in the passion of the moment, he couldn't care less.

And when she falls asleep beside him, he has no regrets.

* * *

><p><strong>I had to cut Pretense down a lot, and <em>this<em> is the one that confused a couple people. I'm sorry about that. I really liked the full version and I really think a lot got lost when I cut it down to 100 words. Here's the full version, which I hope makes more sense...**

As they leave the festival where they spent the day, Xion smiles brightly while Riku tries his hardest to keep his eyes on the road and not the girl beside him.

He finds himself conflicted—he knows he shouldn't have panicked like he did earlier when he _lost_ her. He knows she'll only be lost again soon—forgotten, _forever._

Xion notices his quietude and frowns, reaching out toward him before she catches herself and pulls her hand back.

"Riku?" her voice is worried.

Despite himself, Riku looks at her and smiles—_if it will ease her pain, why not?_

"Nah, everything's fine."

"Okay then," Xion smiles brightly. His heart falls.

Whether she sees through to his heart or not, it doesn't matter.

Their fragile pretense of... whatever it is they have will shatter soon enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadows was another drabble that got cut and edited a lot... Here's the longer version that I kept because I liked it too.<strong>

Wherever Riku goes, he feels like the shadows are following him. At first, the feeling is unpleasant—the cloaked figure that keeps haunting his vision scares him. Riku never believed in ghosts, but after seeing the specter enough times he starts to think they might exist...

It _has_ to be more than his imagination, right?

Then, when he's washing his face one morning he glances up to look at his reflection and _she's_ there, behind him, a benevolent smile on her face. He blinks almost as soon as he sees her, and when he opens his eyes again she's gone.

He can't remember what her face looked like, except it was _familiar_, but her smile stays with him.

After that, the shadows aren't so scary anymore—they're shadowing him to protect him.

...Just like he used to shadow her.

* * *

><p><strong>I had a lot of fun writing Advantage... And while the cut down version is still good, I also liked the longer version I wrote originally. It had a bit more description to it.<strong>

Riku coughs and sputters as he pulls himself out of the water and looks up from beneath his soaked hair toward the paupu tree where Xion stands, victorious and grinning—her Keyblade slung over her shoulder in a way that reminds him of his best friend.

"Looks like I finally win—" she laughs when he manages to climb back up and sit down next to her on the trunk.

He smirks and tries to shake more of the water out of his hair. "No—knocking me off was cheating, Xi. Doesn't count."

She punches him on the shoulder and he looks at her—and, gazing into her eyes, suddenly feels a by-now-familiar hunger stirring within him.

He grabs her by the shoulders and kisses her deeply—and gasps as she pins him to the tree with her hands and straddles his waist.

"...Looks like I still have the advantage," she mutters, smirking against his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>...And that's all the extra drabbles!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the first one shot, which I have to thank Amatus for! ^^ Part of the scene here was her idea that she kindly told me I could make canon for my story... It was just adorable. I expanded the scene a lot and hope to include it in a future story...<strong>

Hikari was five when her father first brought her along with him to the Land of Departure. She would never forget how excited she was on that day—she'd heard a lot about the Masters, but had never officially met them. Her parents had decided she was old enough to see the school where she'd be training to become a Master someday herself... Especially since Terra and Aqua apparently had a kid around her age who was training, too.

"What's this kid like, Daddy?" Hikari asked.

Riku smiled and squeezed her hand a little as they walked up the path to the school. "Oh, you'll like him. Amatus is a nice kid—but he's got one heck of a swing..." Riku rubbed at his side and winced a little to give her the idea. Hikari grinned at her dad.

"Good," she said. "Sounds like fun..."

Riku knew Hikari was a tough little kid herself—she always liked playing rough with the other kids. She didn't mind really giving them a beating... He hoped having a friendly rival that could actually match her would help.

Master Terra was working with Amatus when they walked in—Riku in the lead with Hikari in tow—and the moment Amatus glanced into the doorway his eyes locked onto Hikari and lit up. He missed his step in the movement he'd been doing and fell flat on his face.

Hikari couldn't help it—she burst into a fit of giggles, covering her face with her hands to try to muffle the noise. Amatus stood up, blushing furiously, and dusted off his pants while trying not to look her way again.

Riku and Terra shared a glance, then Terra patted Amatus on the shoulder. "That'd be them, son. Why don't you go introduce yourself to the young lady?"

If it were possible, Amatus went even redder. "S-sure..." He walked up to her and bowed his head. "Um... Hi. I'm Amatus. N-nice to meet you."

Hikari giggled. "I thought my dad said you were tough!"

Amatus rubbed the back of his neck and glanced to the side. "Um. Yeah—usually I don't mess up... I just kind of... missed a step."

Hikari smirked and punched him in the shoulder. "Well, Amatus... You're gonna have to be better than that to get better than me!"

She grinned at him one more time before running off to say hello to Master Terra, never noticing the way Amatus never took his eyes off of her. Her heart was set on learning to be a Keyblade Master like her parents—she hardly thought of anything else.

And as the years went by, that gradually became more and more of a problem. The crush he'd had on her since the moment he'd first caught sight of her grew until he couldn't ignore it anymore—by the time he turned eighteen, he knew he truly loved her.

However, getting her to notice his little hints was not easy... She was too focused on her goals to realize how deeply he cared for her—or how much she relied on him.

Maybe, in time, that would change...

* * *

><p><strong>Now, since it might be a while before this officially gets published, here's the first part of the first chapter of my story that'll follow the next generation of Keyblade wielders...<strong>

It all began on a normal day in the Land of Departure, with the light of the rising sun falling over the clouded hills around the training grounds as Haruki followed his sister Hikari and their good friend Amatus to the dojo. Haruki watched as they had a conversation ahead of him—it seemed like he was always the one that was trailing behind them—and wished for the thousandth time that he was old enough to do the same things they got to.

Haruki was five years younger than his sister, who was seventeen—and Amatus was almost a year older than her. They got to do _all_ the fun stuff like going off and saving worlds from the powers of darkness, wielding Keyblades, and all the other awesome things Haruki had only heard about on occasion when the adults would actually talk about their crazy adventures.

His uncle Sora was the best at telling stories—Sora was the most _open _about them, for sure. Haruki's dad, Riku, didn't like talking about some of his adventures all that much. Neither did master Terra or uncle Roxas, though the stories Roxas did tell were pretty cool because a lot of them were about Haruki's mom. They'd had a lot of adventures together, which was understandable—Roxas _was_ his mother's best friend, after all.

Haruki had grown up hearing all about the other worlds, but the only ones he got to visit with any frequency besides the islands where he lived were Radiant Garden (uncle Lea lived there, and Haruki's mother was good friends with him too), Twilight Town (where uncle Roxas lived with aunt Namine), and Land of Departure, where he came with his sister for training under masters Terra and Aqua along with their son, Amatus.

All in all, he was pretty lucky—some of his islander friends didn't even _believe_ in other worlds, and Haruki had promised not to talk about them with his friends. And his parents and all their friends promised Haruki that, _someday_, he'd be old enough to go off and help save the worlds too.

Sometimes it felt like "someday" would never come soon enough.

Haruki sighed deeply, letting his wooden sword whack against the beams of the bridge. Amatus stopped talking to Hikari and turned around to look at Haruki with a concerned look on his face.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

Haruki shook his head, his black bangs falling over his eyes in the process. "Nah, I'm fine."

Hikari smiled at him, then grinned at Amatus. "Don't worry about him. He's probably just jealous of us, like usual."

Amatus nodded, glancing back at Haruki with a half-smile. "Sorry, 'Ruki. You're gonna have to wait at least a couple more years. You might think it's fun to be a hero, but it's also really dangerous."

Haruki huffed, rolling his eyes. "I _know_ that. But the Masters keep saying I'm really good at all the training exercises—"

"Yeah," Hikari frowned. "For your _age_, Haruki. You've still got a lot of growing up to do—"

Haruki glared at her. "They _also_ say I'm very _mature _and responsible..."

Hikari stopped walking and crossed her arms at him. "Haruki, no matter how mature you are, you're still just a kid. It's too dangerous for a kid to go out there. That's final—you know how Mom and Dad feel about letting _me_ go out and fight even when I have Amatus with me!"

Amatus sighed and shook his head at the hurt expression on Haruki's face. "You'll only get stronger with time, Haruki. Try to have a little patience..."

As the duo started walking, Haruki clenched his hand around the hilt of his sword until his knuckles were as white as his sister's hair. "Why do they always say that...?" he mumbled under his breath as he followed them, like always...

* * *

><p><strong>And, finally... the chronological order of the drabbles:<strong>

**358/2 Days:** 1, 25, 13, 29, 15, 63, (85), 71, 48, 19, 56, 54, 98, (60), 87, 30, 77, 84, 43, 22, 5, 73, 4, 50, 93, 46

**KH2/Post KH2/"Phantom-limb":** 16, 12, 82, 31, 60, 37, 7, 83, 38, 88, 53

**World of Dreams:** 44, 36, 26, 45, 49, 40, 55, 79, (92), 57, 10, 62, 2, 96

**Speculated KH3:** 81, 41, 47, 20, 3, 18, 76, 58, 68, 66

**Before the Final Battle:** 11, 27, 42, 85, 80, 92, 24, 97, 23

**Final Battle fallout:** 35, 34, 61, 65, 17, 90

**Post KH3:** 72, 100, 70, 74, 9, 91, 89, 94, 6, 8, 59, 86, 39, 78

**Marriage/Parenthood:** 21, 75, 28, 51, 64, 14, 32, 33, 69, 67, 99, 95, 52

(Just a note, some of these _could_ happen at a number of times, this is just _my_ mental ordering of them.The ones in parenthesis involved flashbacks, which I decided to locate on the timeline as well.)

* * *

><p>So, one last time... Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!<p>

Toaneo07 Ver2.0: I'm happy you liked it, and thanks - I hope I'll do a good job next time too!

vanitas1776: It is pretty bittersweet (though I'm laughing at "had" and "sappy," lol!) I'm also happy/sad to be finished... And that sounds like quite the achievement, I'll definitely read some of your chapters! :) I am starting college in less than a month, but I'm sure I'll have some time to review chapters for you. ^^ I also agree with that idea, I've honestly been trying to do that. I'll send it your way when I get it to work out. ;)

MidnightxRose: Thanks for both reviews! ^^ 1. I agree, it's one of those little things that becomes kind of poignant by the end... And lol, it is an awesome series! :D Even my dad really liked watching it once my sister and I convinced him to try it out... ^^ 2. I'm happy you think it's a good ending, I really thought hard about it! I hope you do enjoy my other work... I've got a couple RikuShi one-shots I'm quite proud of, especially "Falling" and "You Never Know," though I'm working on a series too... :D You showed real dedication by reviewing every chapter! ^^ I don't even think I could go on a review spree like that... XD Thanks so much!

Amatus: Thanks a lot for reviewing! I can't believe it's actually over... I'm happy you love it so much. ^-^ Also, thanks for the story favorite and favorite author! It means a lot to me, especially since you're the one that inspired me so much in the first place. :D Hope you enjoy the last chapter of this just as much! (Which I did not absolutely steal from you, oh no... ;) Well... just the format. I liked the way you ordered them chronologically in the end and all that, and since I was ordering them in my head anyway I figured I might as well put it out there.)

It's been really awesome writing this, and I'm amazed at the feedback I got for this. It was a real challenge for me, and I had fun with it... I'm gonna miss it! Thanks for sticking with me to the end, everyone! You're all great. ^^

...I hope to see you again!

~Knight-Dawn


End file.
